


Please Let Me In

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they are not together for long, Between Finn & Rey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn loves Rey, Friends to Lovers, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is abusive to Rey, Looks like I'm not over the S.P.C.S. thing yet, Promise, Rey loves Finn, Rose has a crush on Finn, Sexual Tension, This has no bearings on my other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Finn has always been there when Rey needed him. And despite their growing affection for one another, they can never seem to find a way or the right time to express their feelings for each other. But, when tragedy hits Finn, he shuts everyone out, including Rey. Will she be ready to be there for him the way he's always been there for her?





	1. A night to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me bit by bit. And, after seeing the last Jedi, I can say with no shame that I really needed to write this. For myself, especially!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Finn's Graduation. And everything seems to going alright, until he founds the woman of his dreams in the arms of someone he did NOT expect to see tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking for any excuse to write a new Finn/Rey story, apart from the ones I've already written. So, here's part one! Please enjoy!

On a cold, December afternoon, Finn and Maz pull up to the Canto College Campus in East Coruscant. After spending the last two years of his life here, studying to become an Agent for the S.P.C.S. Profiler Division, he's finally to graduate from the Program and start the next stage of his life as a Federal Agent. He and Maz step out of the car, when Finn grabbing his cap and gown off of the back seat. He turns to look over the entire Campus, realizing that this will be the last time that he will have to come over here for anything other that maybe a visit to old professions. Or hopefully, future guest lectures.

Maz looks over at her younger brother. "You good, Peanut?"

Finn glances over at Maz. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"You Nervous?" asks Maz.

"Very." Answers Finn.

"Why? This is it. No more pencils. No more books. Just living life as a man of the law." Maz says smiling proudly.

Finn sighs and turns to look at her. "Well, that's just it. For the longest, being an Agent was only practice. Fake bad guys and fake dire situations. But, from here on out, it'll be the real thing. Real lives. Real people needing help. And real criminals that I'll be going after." Finn hangs his head nervously.

Maz walks around to the back of the car and wraps an arm around Finn's shoulders. "Every single day, I've heard you talk about nothing but becoming an Profiler for the S.P.C.S. Every single day, I've see you working yourself ragged to make something great out of yourself. And I know that all that effort won't go to waste when it's time to do the right thing. And I know you. You live to help people. It's just who you are." Maz rest her head on Finn's left shoulder. "I know that you've never had it easy. Especially, not with mom and dad passing away when they did. But, if they were here, they'd tell you just how proud of you they are! Just like I am." Maz smiles, playfully patting Finn on the back, prompting him to smile too. "And that you can only be the best that you can be. The best that we both know you can be!" Maz kisses Finn's cheek. "Just remember what they taught you. And remember what our parents have always told us."

'Remember to learn from everything you do.' Finn remembers. 'Whether you make the best decisions or not. Or Whether you succeed or fail. Everything is a learning experience.' "It's all there to make you better." Finn says out loud.

"Exactly." Maz says. "I love you, Peanut."

"I love you too, Big Sis. And thanks." Finn says, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Now, Come on. Let's go inside. It's freezing out here!" Maz exclaims, causing Finn to chuckle.

 

Inside the millennium building, Finn finds all of his friends, huddling around the main hallway, waiting for him.

Poe spots Finn first. "Hey, Hey! There he is!" Prompting all the others: Jessika, Snap, Rose, Paige, Jaina and Slip to all turn around to see him. "Come here, Finn! Come here!" Finn runs and hugs he's professor turned buddy from right here at Canto University. The others huddle around him in a big group hug.

"Hey!" Finn laughing happily. "You guys are like... Really early. The main event isn't until an hour and a half from now!"

"Well, I'm on the program as today's master of ceremonies. Plus, y'know I work here. But, me and all the others wouldn't miss the three of you (As in Finn, Rose, & Slip) becoming Federal Agents."

"Yeah, man! This is a big deal!" Says Snap. "I don't wanna miss a single thing!"

"How are you, Maz?" Asks Poe as he hugs her.

"Oh, I'm doing pretty good!" She says. "Business at the club has really been taking off since the remodel."

"Yeah. I'm sure people have been their weekend hostess!" Poe laughs.

"Oh, no. I'd guess they just miss the place. I guess we just throw really extravagant parties!"

"Oh, no. It's you they miss!" Poe reassures her.

Someone clears her throat. "Okay. Do you two need a few minutes alone?" Jaina says while staring daggers at Poe.

"Oh, no, honey! We were just catching up! No need to be upset."

"I'm not upset." Jaina says as she hugs Maz. "Good to see you, sweetie!"

"You too, Jai!" Maz says back.

Jessika and Finn end their hug. "So, does this mean we can come over to your place for dinner every night?"

"Yeah... We'll talk about that, Jess." Finn smiles nervously.

Slip taps Finn on the shoulder. "Hey, look who's here!" Finn looks over at him before looking around. Slip gestures behind them. "Yo! Look behind you." Finn looks over his left shoulder to see...

"Rey!" Finn smiles, running towards her.

"Hey, Finn!" She walks towards him, holding her arms out and holding him close. "Oh, It's so good to see you!"

"You, too! I've missed you!" Finn says back. It's no secret to those closest to Finn that he was in love with Rey. Ever since he first laid eyes on her back in high school, he couldn't stand being away from her for more than a few hours. He always tried to think of an excuse... _any_ excuse to see her. If only just to have small talk with her. And, other the years, his love for her has only deepen and his desire to be with her has only gotten stronger. But, as with most things, there was a snag...- Something that always kept them from becoming a couple. Whether it was 'the wrong timing' or somebody dating her already, Finn just felt that after a while, he and Rey were just always gonna be on opposite ends. He'd spend so much time, trying desperately to convict himself to just let her go. She'd only ever see him as a friend. And never as anything more. He'd try his damnest to get her out of his head, but he can't! He just CAN'T!

"I've missed you, too." Rey says back. "Look at you! Pretty soon, I'll be calling you 'Agent Storm', huh?" Rey says, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, no! With me, it'll always be Finn." Finn says assuredly. 

Rey beams at Him. Finn may not know it, But Rey has come to rely on Finn as more than just a friend. Seeing him here right now, in his black, Armani suit, looking very handsome, she can't help but want to be more to him. More than just someone to call a friend. But, she feels so 'undeserving' of someone like him. Because, unlike him, she never knew who her family is. How could Finn understand that? How could he know what it's like not to be wanted by anyone? To not fully understand what love really is? And to not be shown love or how to love someone? At least he had his parents and Sister. All Rey's ever had was the first boy who winked at her, regardless if they were good for her or not.

"Oh, Cool! That makes that you wouldn't forget your friends then, right?" She asks.

"Of Course not." Finn says. "So, how's everything going for you? The Solo's keeping you pretty busy?"

"Yeah, Y'know... Working for a private law firm, you wouldn't believe how busy we've been! The number of people who come flooding into our offices! It's crazy!"

Finn smiles, but stops the moment he lays on the one person who just walked in and let the door slam behind him. "Rey?"

Rey turns to see her boyfriend standing by the glass doors. "Hey, Ben."

Finn and Ben lock eyes with one another. If looks could kill, God help whoever crosses their dueling eyeline. Rey senses the immediate tension. "So, uh... Ben! Did you just get here?"

"Yeah." Ben says simply.

"Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah. I used to be a student here, Rey."

"Oh." Rey says. "I didn't know that." She says to herself.

"Finn!" Rey and Finn turn to see Rose running up to him."They want all the graduates in the Republic Building real quick." 

"Oh, uh. Well, We'd better find a seat then. We'll see you later, Finn." Rey hugs Finn, who returns it. Once they end the hug, Rey runs over to talk with Maz and the others. Ben just stands there, staring at Finn until he goes after her. Finn's eyes never drifts off of Ben.

'What the fuck is Ben doing here?!' Finn wonders. 'In fact, why was Rey expecting to see... Wait a minute!' Finn gets an awful idea. 'Are they dating?! Dammit, Rey! Of all the dirt bags you could've ended up with, why did it have to be Ben?!' Finn eyes Ben walking beside Rey, laying his hand on her lower back as she laughs and talks with Maz.

"Finn?" Finn looks over to see Rose looking at him with a concerned expression. "Is everything okay?"

Finn sighs. "No. Not really." He mumbles before walking after Slip as Slip walks to join the other graduates out of the Millennium Building. Rose looks over at Ben and Rey before she follows Finn.

The Reason for the animosity between Finn and Ben is actually very simple. As a man outside of his fancy suits, Ben was a notorious heavy drinker and abuser. There are so many women who have filed restraining orders and have called the police on multiple occasions whenever Ben had too much to drink or became too 'Philosophical' to care about what women wanted or didn't want. And Rey being Rey, she felt like she had to help him. That he was damaged, and that she had to 'fix' him in some way. She's been like that ever since she had her first boyfriend, a dickhead named "Hux".

 

Well, after that unexpected development, things go right on schedule for the rest of the evening. Poe stands at the podium, welcoming family and friends of those who are graduating tonight. He asks the audience members to stand and be recognized as he called out each of the following: Parents, Children, Grandchildren, extended family, and friends. Finn smiles when he sees his sister and all of his friends (Especially Rey) stand and clap for him. Ben didn't even bother to look up at the stage. But, that's to be expected. Anyway, as each of the graduates are called up to receive their awards and diplomas, Finn somehow managed to glance over at Rey just Ben whispers something in her ear and reaches down between her thighs. Finn frowns at this but is taken aback when Rey elbows Ben in the side for. Finn can't help but chuckle to himself after seeing that. He then walks up on stage and is handed his diploma by his best friend, Poe Dameron. He looks up to see Maz and Rey taking pictures. Rey smiles proudly at him.

 

After everything wraps up and everyone leaves the Auditorium, Finn wanders about with Rose and Slip.

"Whew! Man, I'm glad that's over with!" Admits Slip.

"What? Were you nervous up there?" Asks Rose.

"Little bit." Says Slip.

"Why? It wasn't like you had to give a speech or anything." Rose says.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm just not crazy about being in a crowded room with so many people staring at me. I'm never ready for that kind of attention."

"Oh, Slip! Grow up! It's not like they were all there for you! Finn, can you believe this guy?"

"Honestly, Rose. I was kinda nervous myself." Finn admits.

Rose looks up at her with a confused glare. "Why were _you_ nervous?"

"I mean, I didn't have stage fright. And if I had to make a speech, I know I would've nailed it! But, it was more of what happens after this! The real stuff that we'll be dealing with after the first of January."

"Oh, Yeah." Rose & Slip say in unison.

"But, I was excited about tonight." Finn says. "I'm ready to get out of the classroom. It's time to start making a real different in my life."

"Yeah, I heard that." Says Rose.

"Loud and clear, Brother!" Says Slip.

Rose stops and walks between Finn & Slip, wrapping her arms right both of their shoulders. Finn and Slip wrap an arm around her in turn. "Well, Boys! From here on out, we are federal agents for the Bureau of Civilian Security!"

"Hooah!" Finn and Slip say out loud, laughing. 

They continue on down the stretch of hallway until Finn hears his name being called. "Finn! Hey! Over here!" He looks over to see Maz and the others smiling and/or waving at the three of them. They then turn and head in their direction.

"Oh, Peanut!" Maz says as she wraps her arms around Finn's neck in a tight hug. Paige and Rose hug while Slip is congratulated by Jessika and Snap. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! Look me see your diploma!" After ending their hug, Finn hands it to her. "Look at that! Look at my little peanut!" Maz gives Finn a long kiss on the cheek.

"Okay! Okay, Maz! I get it!" Finn says with a smile. "But, does that mean free drinks at the bar, though?"

Maz pats him on the arm. "Oh, you're so funny, little Brother!"

'That wasn't an answer', Finn noticed.

"But, speaking of which, you're all invited to join us at my place tonight! Free round is for you three and... Yeah, it's on me!" 

The group cheers.

"Hey!" Rose says to Finn. "Would it be alright if we ride together? I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure, Rose! It's not a problem! But, first, let me see if I can find Rey. See if she wants to go to Maz's. I'll be right back!" Finn says waving at her. Rose's smile quickly fades as she watches him leave. Paige wraps an arm around her and they walk out together.

 

Finn walks through the crowds of people, trying desperately to find the girl of his dream... Only to see her in Ben's arms... Kissing him. Finn can't bear to see them while they lock lips. But, once they're done, Rey glances over and notices him. "Hey, Finn!"

Finn stops rubbing his eyes and turns to see her walking up to him. "Hey, Rey." They hug with Rey smiling and Finn only giving her a smirk.

"Well, Mr.  Perfect attendance & Valedictorian! How does it feel to finally be finished?" Rey asks.

"Oh, I'm nowhere near finished yet. After tonight, I'll just be getting started!" Finn says.

"Y'know... The number of times you went up that stage, I just figured that you were just an overachiever in the classroom. Hope you don't lose your edge in the real field." Ben says, wrapping his arms around Rey's waist.

"Ben! Come on, now!" Rey says. "So, uh... What's going on tonight? You have any plans of celebrating?"

"Yeah! That's actually why I came looking for you! We're going to Maz's for drinks! First rounds free!"

"Oh, well..." Rey starts to say.

"Just the first round? Damn! Well, I guess she just can't spare the business." Ben says. Rey then elbows him again in the stomach. Finn smirks at that.

"Sure, Finn! _I'd_ love to go." Rey turns to look at Ben, who nods while rubbing his stomach. "You wanna ride with me?"

"Yeah... Actually, no. I can't. I promised I'd go with Rose. She's probably still waiting for me. I'll see you there, okay?" Finn runs off.

"Yeah! Okay. Sure." Rey says, sounding maybe a little disappointed by that.

 

Rose sits in her car, looking around for any signs of Finn. When she spots him running towards the car, she unlocks the door.

Finn hops in. "Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no big deal. Hey, um..." 

Finn looks up at her after putting on his seatbelt. "What's... What's up?"

"I... I just wanted to say that I'm really happy... about tonight! About us graduating and working towards a better tomorrow."

"Yeah." Finn says. "Well, I'm happy, too. And I'm proud of you, Rose." 

"You are?" Rose asks.

"Yeah. I mean, you'll be apart of S.P.C.S. Intelligence. Pretty soon, you'll be a Technical Analyst, helping me and Slip catch the bad guys! I wouldn't ask for better partners than the two of you."

Rose gives him a satisfying smile before she puts on her own seatbelt and put the car into gear.

 

The night is really starting to pick up at Maz's. Everyone's either dancing, drinking, playing pool, or just hanging out. With Finn and the rest of the crew, they've all just arrived and making their way over to the bar. 

"Dang! I've really missed this place!" Snap says.

"Well, we're here now! So, let's get the party going!" Poe says.

Everyone takes a seat at the bar and the bartender, Chewie, pours them all glasses of champagne.

Once everyone has a glass, Maz makes the toast. She raises her glass. "Your attention, please? I'd like to propose a toast." Everyone then raises their own glasses. "To Finn, Rose, & Slip. I just want you all to know that we all love you and we all look forward to watching you three grow to become the heroes we need. And help us... Our country and beyond remain as safe as you can in these turbulent times. To our future Agents!"

"To our Future Agents!" Everyone takes a drink before they start socializing. 

 

Before too long, Finn looks over to Rey and Ben's table. They seem to be having any argument about something. Well, whatever it's about, Ben gets to his feet and storms out of the building. Rey wipes her eyes and lowers her head, shaking it in aggravation.

Finn makes his way over to her table. "Hey."

Rey immediately looks up at Finn. "Hey!" She says sniffling.

"Is everything alright?" Asks Finn.

"Yeah. Just another one of our little spats. No problem." Rey wipes her tears away. "So, at least you won't have to wait for the new year to graduate."

"True. It's like an early Christmas present." Finn looks off for a second before Looking back down at Rey. "Are you sure your alright?" 

Rey looks behind Finn, seeing Ben's car leaving. "No. Ben's just being an ass tonight."

"Well, what's going on?" Finn gestures if he could sit down. Rey nods with a smirk. 

"Every since we came to your graduation, Ben's just been accusing me of wanting to find a new boy to 'fuck with'". Rey says in finger quotes.

"Jesus!" Finn exclaims. "Jealous much? What's his malfunction?"

"I don't know. Insecurities about something, I guess." 

"If it's alright, Rey..." Finn starts. "I know that I'm getting out of my lane a little bit here, but... When did you two hook up?"

"About two months ago. It was Leia's idea, actually. She told me that Ben's been having a hard time dealing with an old girlfriend who's been accusing him of stalking her and so Leia asks me if I could hang in there with Ben. Things just kinda escalated from there." Rey says. "And, I've already knew him for a couple of years and I've knew him to be something of a bastard, but I haven't seen anything even remotely close to him being an abuser or a stalker."

'Of course not, Rey.' Finn thinks to himself. 'You will always try to find the good in people. It's one of the reasons I love you so much, but at some point, you have to realize that certain people just are who they are, regardless of how much you wanna help or change them. And until you do, the truth will just keep knocking you upside the head until you're ready for it to stop.'

"Finn? Finn, are you still here?" Rey asks, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. So, why is he so angry with you? He knows that we're just friends, right?" Finn hates himself so much for saying that.

Rey even looks a little stunned by his last question. "He says that I'm only with him as a favor to his mother. I'm just here to make him feel better. We're only together because I'm pitying him."

"Wow." Finn simply says. I mean, what else can you say about something like that?

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, Finn. Just what exactly does a Profiler do? What, do you guys just watch how people act and then you just figure out how they grew up or something?"

"Uh, No, no!" Finn laughs. "No, we analyze the characteristics of certain people. Meaning, we look at their behaviors and their actions to better understand their methods and their reasons for doing what their doing."

"well, that's disappointing." Rey says. "I thought you guys could read minds or something like that."

"Profiling isn't mind reading, Rey. There's no superpowers involved. It's just a manner of observation and remembering the things we were taught and learning the history of past offenders."

"So, you do that with not only criminals, but regular people, too?" Asks Rey.

Finn's eyes go narrow when he realizes what she's about to ask him before she even does ask him. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me out with Ben. I know you're not crazy about him, but it would mean so much to me if you would at least try to get through to him."

"You... Want me to what? Ask him about his childhood? That's a job for a psychiatrist, not a psychologist. There's a different, you know."

"Finn, please? I'll be your best friend!"

"You already are, Rey." Finn says.

"Then, I'll be your very best friend!"

'Jesus! We're 8 years old again.' Finn thinks to himself. "Alright." Finn sighs. "Because you asked me so nicely, I'll give him a call. No, I will not go and see him, but I will call him and try and talk to him."

"Thank you, Sweetie." Rey plants a kiss on Finn's cheek. And he can feel goosebumps all over. "You're the best."

Finn blushes and nods with a dumb looking smirk on his face. "Hmm-mmm."

"So, are you gonna take me dancing or am I going it alone?"

Finn immediately puts his drink down and gets to his feet. "Right this way, M'lady!" Holding his arm out for her to take. Which she does. He then leads her over to the dance floor.

Rose watches him from the bar. When a look of annoyance, she shakes her head and downs her drink.


	2. Leaving the past or Embracing it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017 comes to an end with Finn & Rey rediscovering their love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part! Please enjoy!

Finn is sitting on his couch, staring at his phone. He really doesn't want to call Ben, especially not on Christmas Eve. But, he did promise Rey that he would try to help her out with Ben. It's taken him a couple of weeks, but he's getting around to it. Why is she trying so hard to help him? She had been pestering him for the last three days now. If he wanted to be a better person... No! A better man, he would've already be trying to make a change. Or at least seek a little help (Professional would probably do wonders. _Probably_.).

After a few more minutes of debating with himself, he finally reaches out and picks up his cell. He goes into his pocket and pulls out Ben's business card that Rey passed him the last time he saw her at Maz's. He dials the number and holds the phone up to his ear. 

The Phone rings for a solid 5 seconds before the call connects. Finn listens, waiting for the person on the other line to say something. But, nothing. Not even breathing can be heard. Finn just sits there awkwardly for a solid minute before...

"Who is this?" Finn frowns. It's Ben's phone's alright. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ben, It's Finn." Finn says. Again, there's nothing coming from the other line. "Ben, did you hear me? It's Finn." Silence still.

Ben exhales loudly. "Storm. Why is your voice coming out of my phone?"

"I've been meaning to talk to ya." Finn says.

"Why?" Asks Ben.

Finn can't take this. "Look, I'm not calling you because I like you. I'm only calling because Rey asked me to. Hoping to see if I could get through to you."

Ben goes silent yet again. "So, you thought that by calling me that you would get a better chance at hanging up with Rey?"

"Christ, Ben. Believe it or not, not everything revolves around you and your bullshit." Finn says.

"Oh, well, since we're being so honest with each other, I really don't appreciate you calling me. And I'd prefer not to hear your fucking voice in my ear and that you should hang up now."

"Can't yet." Finn says with a tired sigh.

"What, why not?" 

"Because Rey really wants to know why you're acting this way. She wants to get to know you better, but didn't know how to go about getting closer to you."

"So, she goes to the other man to try and get me to open up to her by using his special Profiling psycho babble?" Ben then bursts out laughing. Finn flinches when he hears that terrible cackling sound. "Oh! Oh, man! I mean, come on! Even you have to find that a little funny! Oh, God! Rey is really a wonder to behold."

"She speaks very highly of you, too, Ben." Finn says sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well, it's called being in love, Storm. Okay, well, since she's gone through all this trouble, why don't you help me out with... whatever she thinks I need help with?"

"Why do you give people a hard time?"

"Really? That's all she wanted to know?" Asks Ben. "She couldn't ask me that herself?"

"Yeah. Well, it's called being intimidated, Solo. People just naturally don't wanna be around you. You should at least be grateful that Rey wants to help you with your issues."

"You know what, Storm? You're right. Maybe I should go and talk with her about my bullshit. Thanks a bunch, Agent Storm. _Au revoir_!" Ben hangs up the phone in Finn's phone. Finn looks at the phone with a frown before turning his own phone off. 'Fuck you! Well, I said I'd try to talk to him and I did.' Finn puts the phone back down. 

There's a knock at the door, so Finn gets to his feet and checks to see who it is. Through the peephole, he can see Poe standing outside, holding a few bags. With a smile, Finn opens the door.

"Hey, Buddy!" Poe exclaims, setting some bags down and extending his hand.

Finn takes it and they shake. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Mind if I can in for a minute?" Asks Poe.

"Naw, Naw, Man. Come on in." Finn steps aside so that Poe can come in. Poe picks the bags up and comes inside. "So, what's going on?"

"Just came by to drop off a couple of things with ya, since I won't be able to have Christmas with you guys tomorrow."

"What? Why not?" Asks Finn.

"Director Holdo, Our boss. Your future Boss, thought it would be a great idea to Raid a local lowlife's house and Business first thing tomorrow Morning. Apparently, the rest of us aren't allow to know who or why. We're just suppose to trust her with the details." Poe puts some stuff on the sofa and the food on the Kitchen counter. "So, Jaina cooked up a little something for ya. And she said don't worry about dinner tomorrow. She doesn't mind with helping out in the kitchen."

"Oh, Jaina is going to spoil me! Let her know that she's really appreciated! And I hope your treating that woman right, Dameron!"

"Hey! Don't worry about it, Man! I am more than willing to show her how much _I_ appreciate _her_! Alright, Later, buddy!"

"Oh, Poe! Hang on a sec!" Finn shouts. Poe stops and turns to Finn.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, look uhm... How long have you known Jaina?"

"For 6 years." Poe then frowns. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing major. I just... Does Jaina seem like the kind of woman who gets angry about the least little things or anything like that?"

"Where are you going with this, Finn?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Ben and he's made it perfectly clear that he has no problems with being a complete dickhead."

"Why in the world would you call Ben for?"

"Rey asked me to." Finn says mumbling.

"Ahh, your woman asking you for help, eh?"

"Poe, she's not my..."

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll just tell you this, Finn. From what I've heard about Ben and what I myself have seen, Ben is just a stuck up piece of shit. He's always wanted things to go his way and he tends to throw a fit when he didn't have his way. Jaina herself is nothing like Ben."

"Oh, I know! I just wanted to know if they both had it rough as kids?"

Naw! Han and Leia always gave them whatever they wanted. Ben was just never satisfied with what he was given."

"So, he has single child syndrome. Only he _wasn't_ a single child."

"That. Or he's just the mean twin. I'll see you in a bit." Poe waves as Finn walks him to the door and closing it behind him. Once he's locked it, he stares off thoughtfully. 

 

It's a nice, cold, snowy Christmas Morning at Maz's place. Her house is decked out with the walls covered in Christmas decorations: Stockings, Santa figurines, reindeers, Candy canes, mistletoes, and Baby Jesus and his parents in the keeping room. The Living room is lit up with Christmas lights wrapped around her lovely tree. It's about 9:12 a.m. and Maz & Jaina are already preparing dinner for the day. 

The front door opens to reveal Finn walking in with Christmas presents. "Merry Christmas, Ladies!"

"Hey, Peanut! Merry Christmas to you!" Maz shouts from the kitchen. 

Finn joins them in the kitchen, hugging and kissing Maz and Jaina. "You two are already starting dinner?"

"Yep! We thought that we'd just get that under way now." Jaina says. "By the way, how was that Spaghetti last night?"

"Delicious!" Finn exclaims.

"I didn't over do it with the garlic, did I?" Jaina asks.

"No! No, it was Perfect!" Finn reassures her. She nods her head as she smiles.

There's a knock at the door and Finn goes to see who it is. He opens it to find Slip standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Brother!" He goes to hug Finn. And they share a laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Man!" Finn pats him on the shoulders. "How you been? Haven't seen you since Graduation."

"Getting ready to start work on the first!" Slip says as Finn closes the door.

 

After another hour, Christmas at Maz's house is now in full swing. Almost everyone is here: Maz, Jaina, Finn, Slip, Paige, Rose, A few of Maz & Finn's cousins, and...

Rey just walked through the door. Slip sees her being greeted by Maz before turning to look over at Finn & Rose talking on the couch. 

"So, did you see your new workspace? What do you think?" Asks Finn.

"Oh! It's actually an entire office! And the equipment and the crazy fast internet! Man, it's more than I thought I was gonna get." Rose says excitedly.

"Oh, well, good! It's good to see you so excited about this!" Finn takes a sip of hot chocolate.

"I am! I am! Only thing that sucks is that I have to wait until the first of January to get started! But, at least they treated me alright. So, there's something to look forward to. What about you? Do you know what's in store for you?"

"Yeah. I went over to the D'Qar building downtown and I get a really go look at the office space as well as the jet we'll be taking on cases."

"You get to fly in a jet? Man! All I got to fly is a desk."

"Maybe you can fly along with us sometime. It wouldn't surprise me if you got asked to come along with us." Finn finishes the rest of his drink and glances over at Slip, who directs his attention over to Rey, who's currently playing with the kids on the floor. "Ahh, I need a refill. How about you?"

"Please?" Rose asks as she holds out her mug. Finn smiles, taking it. He gets up and heads over to the kitchen with Rose smiling after him.

Finn steps in and pours more hot cocoa in his and Rose's mugs. Slip steps to his side. "Y'know, I could be making this up but I think Rey's waiting for a chance to talk to you."

"How do you know?" Asks Finn.

"Well, she keeps glancing over at you every few minutes or so." Slip says.

"You're not serious, Dude." Finn says.

"No?" Slip once again directs Finn's attention back to Rey, who's busy building a castle of Lego's blocks with two of Finn's younger cousins. Finn scoffs before taking a sip of his drink. But, then, soon enough, Rey's looking for him when she doesn't see him on the couch with Rose. She glances over to where Finn & Slip are standing in the kitchen, and she smiles at Finn. 

Finn, seeing that, quickly turns his back to her as does Slip. "Okay. Maybe you weren't making this up, Slip."

"Nice to know I'm not going crazy! So, what are you gonna do?"

Finn sighs. "She probably wants to ask me if I spoke with Ben last night. Or she wants to tell me about how things are different between them."

"A good different or bad?" Asks Slip.

"Depends on what Rey tells me." Finn answers.

"So... Again, I ask. What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and give Rose her mug back. And then, I'll... take it from there."

"Alright. You need back up?" Slip asks jokingly.

"Nah! I just don't wanna hear about Ben today." Finn walks out of the kitchen and heads back over to the couch... But Rose isn't there when he gets there. He then looks around until he finds Rose coming back from her car outside. "Hey. Here you go." Finn hands her the mug.

"Thank you." Rose takes it with a smile. "And this is for you." She hands him a small red bag.

Finn looks a little surprised by this. "It's for me?"

"Yeah. Open it." Rose tells him.

Finn opens the bag to find... "A leather Badge holder?!" Finn says excitedly. "Oh, man! Thank you, Rose!"

"I know it's not much, but..." Rose starts to say.

"'Not much?' Oh, come on, Rose! This is perfect! Now, I can look the part when I get to work! Thank you for this!" Finn goes and hugs Rose, who blushes as she hugs him back. 

As they end their hug, Finn kisses her on the cheek. Rose smiles as she touches the cheek Finn just kissed. "Hey. It's what Partners do, right?"

Finn smiles. "Exactly right."

"I'm sorry." Finn turns to see Rey standing behind him. "Can I talk to you for a second, Finn?"

"Umm..." Finn looks back at Rose before turning back to Rey. "Sure."

Rey gestures for Finn to follow down into the basement. 

 

As they reach the bottom of the stairs, Finn sets down his mug on the washing machine on a washcloth he set down. "So, what's going on?"

"Did you ever get around to talking with Ben?" Rey asks.

Finn been dreading this since last night. The last thing that he wanted to do was talk about Ben. Much less to Rey. "Yeah. For all of two minutes."

"He's been cold lately. Distance." Rey says.

"You mean more than usual?" Finn asks.

"Hey, I'm serious, Finn. He's been acting like nothing matters to him. Not his work, or his family. Or even me." Rey says.

"Okay. Well, tell me what's been going on." Finn says.

"It started about three days ago. When his uncle Luke offered to help me find my family." Rey confesses.

'Three days ago?' Finn thinks to himself. 'That's when she started to really get on me about talking to Ben. Something must've happened!' 

"I was so excited about that that I had to tell someone." Rey says.

'You didn't even tell me.' Finn realizes. 

"But, When I told Ben, he told me not to focus on the past. Because it doesn't matter now!" Rey says.

"'It doesn't matter?'" Finn burns with anger at Ben. "You finally have a chance to locate your family, and Ben just... dismissed you?! And what did you say after that?"

"I... I just said that his Uncle would be getting in touch with me before too long and I said that I would really appreciate it if he came with me... whenever I'd go to meet them." Rey sniffles. "And he just... shook his head and walked away."

Finn walks up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Rey. You really need to hear me out, Okay?" Rey looks up at her slightly surprised but nods regardless. "Whatever relationship you share with Ben, It isn't the one you need. I know that your trying your best to help him, but Rey, some people don't wanna be helped. All they know is that the world needs to reshape itself in the way they want it to. They don't want to apart of the world that's real."

"No, No!" Rey says as she steps back. "Finn, you don't understand! He didn't mean it like that. Ben is just so angry, because he isn't getting the help he needs. He's going through a hard time with his Father pressuring him to be more like him. Ben wants to be his own man. But, he can be a good man. There is a gentle side to him. I just need to find a way to reach it. But, he's just... going through a hard time."

"What kind of hard time could he have had, Rey? Growing up in with a family who sacrificed everything and then some so that he could have everything he needed and more. If Han is pressuring him, it could only mean for Ben to do better. And that's to be expected from a son. Rey, what exactly to you think he needs help with? How can you help someone who doesn't even need it?" Finn asks.

Rey goes silent for a moment. "Well, I..." And Rey isn't crazy. She knows that she's only making excuses at this point. Excuses that she feels can help her deal with the cold truth. And that cold truth is that... Most people, Finn included, will never know what it's like to grow up without a family. Not to have someone tell you that they love you and will always be there for you, no matter what. And, that if she does meet someone who's alone or feels neglected and doesn't know how to deal with it, she then takes it upon herself to help them through their own hardships. Like she did with Finn!

It broke Rey's heart when Finn lost his parents at 22! He was just devastated that he had to lose people whom he's known all his life. And for a while, he was lost. But, Rey was there for him. She was there to help him get through the pain of losing his Mother and Father.

But, with Rey herself, she's learned how to coop with loneliness. It's all she's ever known. Either she was orphaned or maybe abandoned. Maybe the past doesn't matter now! she's a survivor! She can overcome anything... Except when she does fall for a guy, it's always the one who satisfies that one need that she consistently craves for: Affection. The need to have someone long for her. But, she's never had to deal with loss. At least, not the way Finn has had to deal with it.

Rey sighs.

Finn once again rests his hands on Rey's shoulders. "Rey, it's not your job to try and fix Ben. Given the way he grew up, there's no reason that I can think of, for him to not want to support you. Which tells me that he doesn't give a damn about anyone. If he did, he would work to be a better person. Not just in general, but for you." Finn takes a breath in an attempt to calm himself down. "Now, I don't know why he acts the way he does, but he had no right to turn his back on you like that. You deserve to know where you come. who your people are. And, maybe they can finally give you the answers you trying to find on your own. And, if you like..." Finn gently lifts Rey's head up so that she can see into his eyes. "...I can come with you when you go to meet them."

Rey sniffles. "Would you?"

"Yes." Finn answers.

Rey then pulls him into a hug. "Thank you, Finn."

"Don't worry about it!" Finn says. "Just let me know when you're ready to go and I'll be right there with you."

Rey looks him in the eye, resisting the urge to kiss him. She instead hugs Finn again.

 

Finn and Rey then leave the basement and rejoins the others on the main floor of Maz's house.

Finn walks her over to the front door when one of Finn's little cousins run right in front of them, causing them to stop and giggle. Before either of them know it, their faces are extremely close right now. Finn clears his throat, trying to think of something to say, but nothing comes to mind. 

Rey stares at him, that urge of wanting to kiss him is very strong right now.

Finn, in turn, looks at her with a look of a burning desire of wanting her. To make her his.

After a couple more seconds, Rey reaches out, cupping Finn's left cheek before planting a kiss on his right.

"I, uhh..." Finn has no words now.

"I've gotta go. I told Leia that I'd met them for dinner." Rey says.

"You're not staying?" Finn asks with disappointed tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Rey gives Finn a sad smirk.

"Okay." Finn says.

Rey kisses his cheek again before walking out of the front door, leaving Finn staring after her.

Maz then walks up behind me, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "If you were waiting to make a move, you just missed it." Maz pats him on the back before returning to the kitchen. Finn doesn't even acknowledge her at all.

 

On New Year's eve, There a big party going on at Maz's place in downtown Coruscant. It's a packed house with music blaring over the stereos and the D.J. doing his thing.  Well, Everyone else is either talking, drinking, playing pool, Rose and Paige cut up on the dance floor.

Finn stands, leaning up against the wall, sipping his champagne.

Slip comes over to join him. "Nice job on the wall, wall flower!"

Finn looks at him. "What?"

"Your job is to hold up the wall, right? Otherwise, what are you doing over here? Why aren't you on the dance floor?"

"Yo, man. I've just been thinking about... Ah, hell! What haven't I've been thinking about?"

"I know. I know. After tomorrow, real life starts."

Finn nods. "Yeah. it's starting to feel real now."

"It's a lot to think about." Slip says.

"Yeah." Finn agrees.

"But, maybe that's your problem, dude. You think too much. Tonight's a party! Get out there and get one of these girls to dance with you!"

Finn looks at his old friend before nodding. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"'course I am. I'm the best friend! Now, let's hit it!"

"In a second. Let me finish my drink first!"

"Oh, well go ahead then. I'm headed back to the dance floor. And if you can't find yourself a girl when you move your way over, it's all on you, Brotha!" Slip then strolls back towards the dance floor.

Finn shakes his head and looks up at the night sky.

"Well, just the man I wanted to see." A voice says, catching Finn's full attention. It's Rey, wearing a white dress with her back exposed, revealing her lovely muscles. "Care to dance?"

Finn nods. Rey smiles, taking his hand over to the dance floor. Finn sets his champagne glass on a table as they pass by.

A lovely waltz song comes over the radio and so Finn & Rey get to show off a bit. Taking her by the hand, Finn and Rey dance alongside the edge of the dance floor. As they move in rhythm with the music, they gradually move towards the center of the dance floor. People who were dancing, stop to watch as Maz's younger Brother and his dance partner cutting up the scene. As people applaud and cheer them on, some of them (Notably Rose) Does not and just watches with no expressions whatsoever.

As the music reaches it's end, Finn and Rey end their waltz, standing right in each other's faces. There's a loud applause that goes on for a solid minute before Maz makes her announcement.

"Everyone, It's almost time!" Maz sounds over the loudspeaker. On the screens all along the wall,  the countdown to 2018 begins. Everyone chants. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 Fireworks light up the sky and everyone suddenly seems to have gotten their second wind.

 

_Daniel Caesar's get you_ starts playing. It's time for a slow dance now. Finn and Rey hold on to one another as they sway along with the music. They don't say anything because there's no need for words. Whatever they need to say to one another, oh! They saying it with their eyes and their smiles. With their motions and their gestures.

And, without them even thinking about it, Finn and Rey share their first kiss!


	3. New Love along with the new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey comes home from Maz's New Year's Party, Things come to an explosive head between Her and Ben that may result in a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third part! Please enjoy!

Ben sits in a chair in his living room. He's staring at the window, waiting to see a set of headlights in the driveway. He also has his phone in his hands, it reads 1:46 a.m. He then spins it around and flipping it around nervously.

He then grips his phone so hard that it actually cracks. Ben stares at his phone, noticing the screen is now cracked. So cracked that he sees is a long line running down the center of it. He just scoffs and raises his bottle of wild turkey and starts downing it when the sight of bright lights flash through the closed blinds of the window.

Ben then gets to his feet and heads over to the first door so that he'll be the first thing that Rey sees when she comes through it.

 

The sound of the first door being unlocked is heard and sure enough, Rey steps inside. 

"Where have you been?" Ben questions as Rey closes the door, locking it.

"I went over to Maz's for the New Year. I told you that." Rey answers.

"Yeah, in a text. Would've been nice if you actually thought to call me and let me know if you were okay." Ben says. Rey starts to walk past him and he wraps his arms around her waist, attempting to kiss her.

She pushes back, smelling the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk." It wasn't a question.

"'Course I am. This was supposed to be a party for two. But, it was just me. You woulda known that had you given me a better heads up sooner."

Rey walks passed him and walks towards the bedroom. "I was worried about you. I started calling people. I went to go looking for you. But, you were no where to be found! Stop walking away and look at ME!!" Ben grabs Rey's arm, causing her to snatch it out of his grip.

"HEY! Don't you fucking touch me like that!" Rey snarls. 

"Rey..."

"Get away from me!" Rey says.

"Hey, wait a minute, Goddammit! I asked you a question! Where have you been?"

"I needed some time to sort some things out. Y'know, a little 'me' time."

"Don't bullshit me, Rey." Ben demanded. "It's been almost a week. Just how much 'me time' did you really need? I haven't seen you since Christmas or as much as I used to around the office. Now, how about we try the truth now?"

Rey looks at him and sighs deeply. "I needed space time to think."

"About what?"

'Where you & I stand, About meeting my family, about the kiss Finn & I shared, and about how I'm going to move on from tonight (Hopefully, with Finn).' Rey thinks to herself. This is what she's thinking about. But, what she actually says is... "About you and me."

Ben's eyes go dark with desire. He walks up to Rey, once again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And what about you and me?" He goes to kiss her lips when Rey sticks her fingers right in between his eyes, pushing him back.

"About how we're not working out. So, it's time for me to find another place to live." Rey turns her back to Ben and walks into the bathroom.

"Wait, What the fuck?!" Ben says as he follows her. "What the fuck brought this on?!"

"Hey! Keep your fucking voice down, alright?!" Rey shouts. "Ever since you and I got together, everything has been all about you. It's never about us! It's never about what 'we' want! It's only ever been about... you! What about us? What about me?!"

"Well, What is it that you want, then, huh? What is so wrong that you want out all of a sudden?!" Ben shouts.

"You really have to ask me that question?" Rey looks at Ben like he just insulted her.

Ben rolls his eyes. "Oh! Right! Your family."

"Oh, yeah! My Family!" Rey says mockingly.

"Y'know, I don't know what the big deal is! They left you behind, Rey! Seems to scream volumes to me that they didn't want shit to do with you! Why are you so hell bent on finding them?!"

"Because I wanna know where I come from. Who my people are! I think I have a right to know who and why!"

"Yes, you do! BUT, did you ever, while you were on your 'me time' think that maybe those people won't want to meet their missing child? They've been gone for your entire life! Don't you think they would've put in some type of effort to go looking for you? Not with all the technology that we have now! DNA tests, birth certificates, social security numbers! If they gave a damn about you, they would've been looking for you until they found you! SO, why do you care so much about looking for them? What's the real reason you suddenly wanna go find _THEM_ now?!"

Rey actually looks hurt after everything Ben's just said to her. As her face turns red with anger, she shakes her head at Ben. "No. I think the real question is why are you so upset about this? Ever since I told you about your Uncle Luke willing to help me find my folks, you have done nothing but make me feel foolish for wanting to track them down!" Rey leans up against the bathroom sink, placing her right hand on her hip. "I guess you really don't get it, do you, Ben?"

"No! I don't, actually!" Ben says.

"I want to be able to look my parents right in the eye and hear them tell me that I wasn't an accident! That I wasn't born because they weren't protecting themselves! I wanna know that I matter! That there's someone out there who can tell me where I belong here! Finn can understand that! I don't see why you can't."

"Finn?!" Ben's eyes go wide with anger. "Oh! So, you were with Finn tonight?"

"He was there as Maz's around Midnight. So, sure I was." Rey shrugs.

"I see. So, that explains where you've been all this time."

"Whoa! Pump your brakes, Ben! I was bunking in with Jaina."

"With Jaina?"

"Yeah. I needed somewhere to go while I was thinking things over. Jaina found out and offered me her spare bedroom. Of course, you would know that if you and her were actually acting like Brother and Sister."

Ben then stares at her like he's just put the whole situation together in his head. 'So, Rey is an attention whore!' Ben thinks. 'Everyone who even smiles at her, she just nuzzles up with. First, it's Jaina and now Finn.' Ben turns around and walks like he's going back into the kitchen, but stops and turns around. "You wanted to know why I don't approve of you looking for your family, right?"

Rey goes stiff.

"Well, it's was because I was afraid that you would turn your back on me and my folks and just lose yourself in the family that abandoned you. Maybe it was selfish! Maybe it was me scared of losing you. But, there it is. I was stuck on the idea that you would trade the family that accepts you for the family that wanted nothing to do with you. But, now I see that you've already traded up. Instead, you traded me for my sister and the other guy."

Rey can feel tears stinging her eyes. "Ben. What are you saying?"

"You really hurt me, Rey. You really made me see who you really are." Ben chuckles. "Y'know... Not only were you born... And, I mean, not even with a surname. You don't even know who you are. No last name. Nothing to call your own. You see, Rey. Not only were you born with nothing, you ARE nothing."

Rey, feeling herself cry, but not wanting to in front of Ben, pushes Ben aside in favor of heading to the bedroom and slamming the door, locking it!

Ben turns around and walks towards the door. "Rey! Come out here!" Ben knocks... More like pounds on it! "HEY!! WE'RE NOT DONE HERE, YET!! REY!!" Ben pounds on the door until he starts punching it. "OPENING THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Ben continues to punch the door until he punches a hole right in the center of it!

He peers through it to see Rey looking at him completely stunned while she was packing some bags. "Oh, Fuck, NO!! You're not leaving!" He punches more holes into the door until he can reach for the door locks, undoing both of them. He kicks open the door and lunges at Rey. They both fall upon the bag while Rey trying to get out of it while Ben struggles to stay on top of her. "I won't let you leave me!" Ben growls. "Fucking Finn is not gonna take you from me! I'll have him shot if I need to! Rey, STOP FIGHTING ME!"

After spending so much energy, hitting at Ben and trying to get out of the bed, Rey finally manages to grab her bags and bolt for the front door. Ben tries but fails to grab her, resulting in him hitting his chin on the floor when he falls out of bed. But, despite being stunned, he continues after her. 

He pushes her up against the front door, making her drop her bags again and turns her around. He then slams her up against the door, calling her a 'Bitch' & a 'Skank' for wanting to leave him. He then punches her in the face, knocking her down to the floor. Ben stands over her, breathing hard while Rey holds the left side of her face.

She looks up at her boyfriend turned abuser, realizing that everything she heard about Ben was true. He was a heavy drinker and an abuser. Now, she wishes that she never got involved with Ben in the first place. No offense to Ms. Leia, but her wishes be damned!

"Everyone was right." Rey mumbles.

"What?" Ben says.

"Finn, Mr. Luke, Poe, and all those other girls! Everyone tried to warn me about the kind of man you are! You're nothing but a fucking man sized child. A true piece of shit! I had no business being here to begin with! I mean, look at you!"

"Yeah? Look at me. Look at me when I say this to you! You are nothing but what I say you are! You're not anyone's daughter! You're not a lawyer! Your my w..." Ben stops when Rey kicks him in the groin and then Punches _him_ in the face. Ben falls to his knees, cupping his balls as he groans.

Rey gets to her feet. "No. I am what I say I am! And you ain't even worth the effort I took to hit you!" She picks her bags up and walks out of the door. "We're through! Stay away from me!" She slams the door behind her. Ben just kneels on the floor in pain.

 

Rey gets into her car, throwing her bags into the backseat, and starting the engine. She then closes her eyes as she begins to cry.

 

There's a loud knock at Finn's door. Finn, startled by this, checks his electronic clock. 2:14 a.m. He then hops out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants as he heads for the door. He puts them on as he reaches for the door, opening it.

When he does, he sees Rey standing there with two bags, tears streaming down her cheeks, and a bloody bruise on the left side of her face. "Rey, what...?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's late, but I didn't know where else to go." Rey apologizes.

"It's alright. Come on in." Finn assures.

Rey nods as she walks in. Finn closes the door behind her. 

"Rey, what happened?" Finn questions.

"I broke up with Ben." Rey sobs.

"Oh, my God." Finn walks over and checks her bruise. "Did he do this?"

"Finn..."

"Did he hit you?!" Finn fumes.

Rey places her hands on his shoulders. "Finn, Just..."

"Rey, just tell me. Did ben hit you?"

Rey nods. 

"That son of a Bitch!" Finn goes to open the door when Rey steps right in front of him.

"Finn, stop!" Rey pleads.

"But, he hurt you, Rey!" Finn says angrily.

"But, I don't want you to go! Calm down. Please..." 

Finn takes a deep breath before letting it out. "I get something for that." Referring to her injury.

But, Rey stops him. "No. Just... Just kiss me." She whispers to him.

Finn takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately. Rey wraps her arms around Finn's neck, pulling him closer so that she can deepen the kiss with him. They both moan as they lost themselves in one another. Pretty soon, they're kissing each other like they're just starving for one another. Rey doesn't even feel the pain of her injury as she locks lips with Finn. 

But, before too long, they have to stop to catch their breath.

Rey pants and smiles. "Now, that is something to look forward in the new year!"

Finn smiles at her and escorts her to his bedroom.

 

Rey sits on Finn's bed as he hands her an icepack. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Rey takes the pack with a smile. She then looks up at Finn sadly. "You were right." Finn looks at her with a slight frown. "About Ben. He really doesn't give a shit about anybody. Only himself."

"Well, I'm just sorry that he put his hands on you. And, I don't blame you for trying to help. But, now, we know beyond a doubt, that Ben doesn't need to be fixed. He needs to pull his head out of his ass and take a deep breath. That dude's lost in his own head."

Rey snickers to herself before getting serious again. "Is it alright if I sleep here tonight? Not that I'd entertain the thought, but I really don't wanna put up with Ben r anymore of his bullshit tonight."

"Of Course! Though, if you can give me a few minutes, I'm gonna change the sheets on my bed. You need to keep your head elevated." Finn says as he goes over to the closet outside of his bedroom.

"Finn, you don't have to do all of that! I can take the couch."

"No, it's no big deal. Besides, I've been meaning to wash those sheets for a while, now." Finn walks back inside with pillowcases and sheets for the bed. "This isn't take too long."

Rey places the cold icepack on her face and hops off of the bed so that Finn can do as he promises. She smiles as he takes everything off of his bed. Her eyes wandering all over his backside and arms as his muscles flex while he works. She then catches him looking over at her and she looks off, pretending to lost in thought.

"So, umm... In a few hours, you'll be starting your first day as a S.P.C.S. Agent then, huh?"

"Yep! And this will be for real. No more practice!" Finn says.

"Hmm! Well, I guess that means you'd better be getting some rest then." Rey says almost suggestively.

Just as Finn starts to put the comforter on the bed, he turns to look at her in a daze. "Yeah. That couch is actually pretty comfortable, so I'll just hopefully drift right off after this."

"Y'know... You don't have to take the couch. It is, technically, your bed." Rey says. 

"Yeah. I think we both better be getting our rest for tomorrow." Finn says.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Rey ponders.

"I'm thinking of taking you with me to the D'Qar building. They can help you out with Ben."

Rey gets an irritated look on her face. "Finn... Don't... don't you worry about Ben. I can take care of myself."

"No doubt." Says Finn. "But, I am worry. And, given the reputation Ben has as a Stalker, I don't think that my concerns are misplaced." Finn smoothes out the comforter on the bed before he approaches Rey. "Of course, it is your chance if you wanna come with me or not. But, You not saying anything isn't helping you or anyone else who's been hurt by Ben. Just... Sleep on it? Please?"

Rey never could resist Finn would he'd say 'please' and give her those puppy dog eyes. Sometimes, she could stand it when he does that but right now, she really wants to kiss him again. Rey nods.

"Okay. Now, the bed's all yours." Finn rest a hand on Rey's shoulder as he passes, but Rey takes his head and hold it tight, keeping him from leaving the room. 

She then pulls him back close to her and she takes her left hand, caressing his cheek. She then places a kiss on his lips and Finn wraps an arm around her waist. When the kiss ends, Rey smiles shyly at Finn. "Good night." She whispers.

"Good night." Finn says back as he steps out. He then pulls the door to his bedroom closed behind him, giving Rey her privacy. God, she loves her man... that man! She loves _that_ man! She then gets undressed and heads to bed.

 

The next morning, at the D'Qar building, Finn and Rey step out of the elevator on to the floor where Finn's gonna be working on. Finn's dressed in a dark blue suit, carrying a black briefcase. They walk over to the desk that Finn was assigned. He sits in his chair while she sits in front of him. Rey looks around in wonder while Finn opens his briefcase. taking out some things to place on his desk.

"Finn?" Finn and Rey look over to see Jessika approaching. "Hey! You made it! Welcome to the S.P.C.S.!"

Finn gets to his feet and hugs his friend, Pava. "Thanks, Jess!"

Jessika looks over at Rey and her smiles fades. "Rey, Oh, my... Are you alright?"

"I'll live." Rey says, smiling. 

Jess looks over at Finn. "What happened?"

"Ben." Finn frowns.

Jess nods. "Y'know, we actually have an open case on him." Jess looks over at Rey. "All we need is someone to be our witness and to testify on the stand.

Rey looks up at Finn to see him smile encouragingly at her. She smirks and then nods at Jess.

"Good! I'll past the word on to the Agents in charge."

"Okay, good. I guess that just leaves me with..." Finn looks around. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh! They're all up in the conference room. I actually came down here to get you when Poe get your message. They're all waiting for you." 

"Where's the conference room?" Asks Finn.

"Up these stairs, fourth door on the right." Jess says.

Finn massages Rey's shoulders and kisses her cheek before he takes a folder from Jess and heads up to join his team.

 

As he walks in the room, he sees Poe, Snap, Slip, Rose, a guy named Statura, and Director Holdo. "Sorry for being late."

Holdo frowns. "It's fine. Have a seat, please." Finn sits in between Poe and Rose. "Let's get started."

 

Now, after their briefing, the team goes back to their desks to prepare for their homegrown terrorist cell case.

As they walk past the sitting area, Rose notices Rey talking with Agents Biggs & Wedge. Rose frowns and looks over at Finn. "What is she doing here?"

"She had a fight with Ben Solo last night and is now helping us to put him away." Finn says.

"I'm sure you'd love nothing more." Rose mumbles.

"What's that?" Finn asks.

"Nothing." Rose says as she walks pass him. Finn watches as she walks away from him. Slip notices the look on Finn's face.

 

Later that evening, Rey walks over to her office when a woman calls her name. "Rey?" Rey looks over to see Leia Organa-Solo waving at her. Rey, with a nervous expression goes over to see her. "Mrs. Solo?"

"Rey, two Agents were here earlier this afternoon, asking all kinds of questions about Ben?" She says before she looks up to see the injury on Rey's face. "oh, my God!" Leia immediately realizes why Agents Biggs & Wedge were there. "Ben... He did this, didn't he?" Rey nods sadly. Leia sighs. "I don't know what I did wrong. All I wanted was for my children to be safe, happy, and for them to have everything they needed. Ben & Jaina are my everything and she turned out just perfectly. Ben was always just so... Angry! Like the world just never did right by him. I wanted him to be happy. To be able to live a fruitful life, but now..."

"Mrs. Solo, You can blame yourself for this! None of what Ben does is on you." Rey says resting her hand on top of Leia's.

Leia looks up at her and sighs deeply. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anything bad to happen. I just..."

"I understand." Rey says. "We both love Ben. But, as my friend told me 'Some people don't want to be helped. And how can you help someone who doesn't even need it?'"

Leia lays her other hand on top of Rey's and nods. "I'm just... I'm at the end of my rope."

"But, if it's an consolation, you've really helped me find my way back when you were my professor at Canto. You've really been the mother I've always wanted. So, I was happy to help you out with Ben. It wasn't out of obligation. I just wanted to help my 'work mom'".

"Oh, Sweetie!" Rey walks around the desk and hugs Leia. "Do you think we lost Ben?"

"No. I think if we can get him to listen to us, we can convince him to understand that he needs help. And if he cooperates, he can get the help he needs." Rey promises.

 

Elsewhere, a man with scars and a Mohawk, approaches the home of a middle couple and a young child. He looks through the window. And, after watching them for a while, he knocks on their door. Inside of his jacket, he's carrying a saw off shotgun.

When the older Gentleman goes to open the door, The Gunman exacts his hand and smiles. 

"Hello." The Gunman says.

"Uh, yes?" The older man says. "Can I, uh... Can I help you?"

"I don't think you can. But, if I could offer you some kind words, this isn't personal." 

The older man looks at the man confused until the gunman whips out the shotgun and sticks it in his face.


	4. Will Love be enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018 starts off pretty rocky for Finn and for Rey. With Rey hoping to meet her family and Ben standing in the way of that. And Finn working as a S.P.C.S. Agent and dealing with animosity from Rose. But, when things come to a head, one's gonna need the another, now more than ever, to make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this story just keeps going on and on! The next chapter WILL mark the end of the story. But, in the meantime, here's part four! Enjoy!

A terribly scarred man and a blonde haired woman sit in a restaurant in downtown Cloud City, Bespin. It's dinner time, so the place is pretty packed. It's mostly dark, expect for the dim glow of lit candle lights. The man, named Snoke, and the woman, Phasma, are enjoying their dinner when a very distinguish looking man comes a takes a seat at their table.

"Mr. Snoke?" The new man asks.

"Do you have what I asked?" Snoke asks.

"It's all under lock and key over at the water front." The man looks down at the briefcase by Snoke's left leg. "Is that mine?" He reaches for it, but Snoke places it between his feet. "Just a moment. I wanted to pick your brain about something."

"Mr. Snoke, I do have others clients waiting. So..." The man says impatiently.

"It'll just be a moment." Snoke promises. The man then gestures for him to go on. "If I were to tell you that entire nations were founded on the battlefield, would you argue against that idea? The idea that the bloodied bodies lay the foundation on which nations are built upon and that not only is war a necessary evil, it is necessary for human evolution. It's what Darwin would call 'survival of the fittest'."

"I don't remember it quite like that in science class, but... okay." The man says nervously.

"Oh! But it's true!" Snoke says with a smile. "Of course, no one would ever admit this, but we as a singular human race are drawn to chaos. We seem to have this powerful inclination towards violence and all things negative. We justify it in many different ways, but there is always a single consist. There must be bad guys in order to ensure the arrival of good guys. Now, who the good guys and the bad guys is up for debate, but there must be one in rder to have the other. And one cannot exist without the other."

The man looks at Snoke with a confused expression.

Snoke laughs heartily at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been known to just natter on about things. Old age, I suppose. But, my point is, Mr. DJ. War provides a need for soldiers. And, regardless of ideals, Soldiers... No. Warriors must have a battle to fight. Otherwise, they serve no purpose. And without purpose, no one really knows why they're even doing in the world. So you see, it takes pain and loss to truly appreciate what it is we hold dear. Which, should be everything." Snoke sits up straight in his seat. "So, let me ask you, Mr. DJ. As a renown Arms dealer, what is it that you hold dear? Or more to the point, Just how long have you been working for the S.P.C.S.?"

DJ looks like he's shitting bricks right now. Phasma, who's hasn't shown any interest in Snoke's speech, until he asks DJ this question. She looks at DJ like she's trying to kill him with her deadly glare. She then goes into her pursue, pulls out a glock 19, fitted with a silencer, and throws a dinner napkin over it. She then points it at DJ with the intent to kill when...

"Federal Agents!" Poe Dameron shouts as he gets to his feet from the table behind Snoke.

"S.P.C.S.! Drop your weapon!" Jessika shouts at Phasma from her table from behind her. 

Phasma glares at Jess before scoffing and ultimately, she does drop her weapon. 

"Let me see your hands! Hands up! Now!" Poe demands. Snoke and Phasma do as they're told. Many of the other patrons look on in both fear and amazement.

 

Just after two days on this job, Finn would have never guessed that he would be storming into an apartment complex, wearing a bullet proof vase and holding a shotgun, ordering a bunch of gun wielding teens to get down on their knees and put their hands in the air. It was quite a thing.

 

After rounding up all the kids who were in Snoke's 'Terrorist Cell', Police vehicles surround the whole complex. Red and blues lights flash as the kids are placed into the squad cars and police vans.

Finn and Slip head over to a black SUV, where they see Rose on a laptop.

"Whew! Not bad for a couple of newbies, huh?" Questions Slip.

"I know! You'd think they'd keep us away from the heavy artillery, but they didn't." Finn says.

"Yeah! They just threw up into the deep end, but we made it out just fine." Slip says. He then wraps an arm around Finn's shoulders. "So, what'd you think? Still think that this was a good idea?"

"Are you serious? I was made for this, Man!" Finn says excitedly. Rose, noticing his smile can't help but smile herself. "So, how did it go with Poe's team? Everyone make it out okay?"

Rose nods. "Yep. Bad guys are in cuffs, Everyone's accounted for, and over all... It hasn't been too bad up till now."

"So, shall we wait to go home to get drinks or should we just sneak off to a bar here?" Questions Slip. "In fact, where is the closest bar around here?"

"I'm for drinks either way." Rose throws out.

"How about you, Brother?" Slip asks.

"Nah, I think I'll wait. Maz's place will be opened all night. I'll just grab something there when we get back." Finn says.

"You alright?" Slip asks.

"I just wanted to see about something at the office first." 

"It wouldn't happened to involve Rey, this business of yours, does it?" Questions Rose.

"Why does that matter?" Finn asks. "In fact, what is your problem? You've obviously been pissed at me since we left the office on the 1st. Rose, if I did something to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

Rose looks at him like he's just made things worse. "Forget it." Rose says as she slams her laptop shut and rolls up the backseat window. Even though Finn can't see her, he just stands there staring at her form through the tinted window.

The sound of footstep draws Slip's attention over to Statura, who strolls over to the driver's side of the SUV. "Something wrong?"

Finn glances over at him before turning back to Rose. "I don't know yet." Finn hops into the shotgun side of the vehicle while Slip sits next to Rose.

 

Over at the Sky & Solo office, Rey is wrapping things up for her client, Lando Calrissian. He is been charged with for not firing his workers for their illegal immigrants after learning about their illegal status three days ago prior to tonight. Since he's been friends with Han and Leia for will over 30 years, he came to them for legal advice.

Leia walks over to her desk with a smile and something hidden behind her back. "You're still here?"

Rey smiles without glancing up at Leia. "Just wrapping up."

"So, does Lando have solid defense?" Asks Leia.

"Yes. Turns out that he did fill out I-9 E.E.V. (Employment Eligibility Verification) form for most of his workers and was actually working to help all 10 of his employee a legal status here in the U.S. But the arresting Agents never even considered to follow up on this. So, I'd say that Lando could at least avoid some jail time." Rey looks up and sees the smile on Leia's face. "I did good?"

"You did. And there's something that I'd like you to see." Leia presents a folder to Rey. Rey, notices the look of tears welling up in Leia eyes, before she takes it. "Luke came through. Just outside of Coruscant, in the Organa Estates, there is a Mon Mothma and a Jagged Fel who have been together for 25 years. They have three children together, but only one of them was placed in the foster system."

Rey looks up with hope in her eyes. "Are you saying...?"

"He found your parents, Rey. They've been living in Alderaan City, Coruscant this entire time."

Rey can't stop the stream of tears as they roll down her cheeks. She springs herself to her feet, wrapping her arms around Leia. "Oh, Ms. Leia! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Leia, with tears in her own eyes, laughs. "Your welcome, sweetheart! I'm so happy for you!"

Rey's mind is then flooding with so many things: Get to meet her parents, her younger brother & sister, maybe nieces and nephews, cousins! Oh, God! She suddenly feels so overwhelm by all of it! "Oh, I've... I gotta go... Gotta get packed. Gotta get gifts. Gotta call Luke and thank..." Rey stops when she suddenly thinks of Finn. Oh, that's right! He promised to meet her when she found out who her parents were. "I've gotta call Finn! There's so much I've gotta do! Ms. Leia..."

"Please! Please, Child! Go! Go see them! Take as much time as you need!"

Rey grabs her coat and her pursue and goes to sprint out the door, when she once again stops in her tracks. She turns around to see Leia still smiling at her. Still crying for joy for Rey. Rey then runs up, giving Leia a tight hug. "Thank you again for doing this! You'll never know how much this means to me."

Leia rubs her back and kisses her forehead. "I'm so glad we could help you. Go now! I wanna hear all about what you find out about your folks!"

Rey nods and once again, races for the door.

 

Stepping off of the elevator, Finn and the rest of the team head to their desks to start the unpleasant part of their job. Filling out reports. Finn sees Rose headed for her office and he runs over to stop her. 

"Rose." Finn says, gently grabbing her arm. "Can we talk real quick?"

Rose looks suddenly really bashful before nodding her head. "Yes." 

She follows him over to the empty conference room. Finn turns on the lights and closes the door behind him.

"Okay. Now I need you to be honest with me. Because I can't stand the thought of you being angry with me. Rose, what did I do? What have I done to make you this upset?"

Rose sighs. "I... I feel like you've been leading me in circles."

"What... What do you mean...?"

"I love you, Finn." Rose says suddenly. "I've loved you since we first joined the program. And for the longest, I could swear that you felt the same about me. But, the moment Rey shows up, she has all of your attention."

"Rose, I..." Finn stops to think about what he wants to say to her. While he does love Rose, he isn't in love with her. He doesn't know why he never saw the signs: The smiles, the nervous looks, her asking him to hang out. Now, it's all so clear now. But, for Finn... It just isn't like that. She's more of a sister in his eyes. And now, with her confessing her feelings for him, he doesn't know how this will end for the two of them.

"Please say something." Rose pleads.

"Rose, I... I do love you. But I..."

"Please, don't say it." Rose says, cutting him off. "Please, don't say that you don't feel the same about me." Rose shakes her head, feeling the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. "Why can't you see that Rey is just using you? You and Solo? She's got you both wrapped around her finger so tightly, that all she has to do is just sit back and watch you two fight over her."

"You...! Rose!" Finn has to stop himself from acting out. "Rose, you don't understand. Rey & I have been friends as far back as high school. We just found one another when we were considered outsiders in school and because of that, we just bonded. We became each other's rock when we didn't even know we needed each other. She and I have gone through so much over the years. And we've been close friends since we were 16."

"Oh, No! I think I do understand. See, she knows you, Finn! She knows how you feel about her. And, she can't get enough of the attention you give her. Why else would she come to our graduate with her man by her side. I saw that look in your face, Finn. I knew just how much it hurt you, seeing them together. And you can't deny that she hurt you. She doesn't care about you. She doesn't love you." Rose steps closer towards Finn. "Not like I love you." She then raises a hand to touch Finn's cheek. "Why can't you see that? Am I really so wrong for you?"

Finn takes her by the hand and caresses her knuckles with his thumb. "Rey was abandoned by her parents, Rose."

Rose gasps. "Wh... What?"

"I'd prefer she told you this herself. But, yes. She wants to be loved. She wants to know what it's like to have someone to rely on. But, at the same time, she's more afraid of finding love and losing it. So, she keeps people at arm's length. She, instead, focuses more on helping people deal with whatever fears or pain that they may have had. You see, Rose. That's the kind of person Rey really is. She doesn't want to be a hateful person. She's had to deal with loneliness her whole life. And she knows that that kind of life isn't right." 

"So..." Rose takes a step back. "...That's why you always hanging around her. You know what she's been through."

"Yes. And it's also true that I'm crazy about her. And I have been since I first met her. And, for so long, I thought that I was that it was one sided. That she didn't feel the same way I did. But, on Christmas day, something sparked between us. And on the night of the first, we... Well." Finn stops himself.

"Kissed?" Rose says for him.

Finn sighs. "Yes. And after her falling out with Ben that very same night, that's when I decided to bring her with me here. Ben had hit her when she called it quits with him. And since he has a record, she agreed to help bring him down."

"Close friends just being there for one another." Rose gives a sad chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I never meant to hurt you. And I mean what I say. I do love you, but... I'm in love with Rey. I've always have been in love with her."

Rose nods. "Then... You should tell her that. I just hope that she doesn't take you for granted. Because I know just how good a friend you are. I'm just sorry that it isn't me you're crazy about." Rose leans forward and places a kiss on Finn's cheek and rests her hand on his shoulder. She then turns to walk out.

"Hey! We're... still good... right? I still need you, Rose." Finn asks hoping that goods were still good.

"Hey. We're partners, right? I'll be here when you need me." Rose smirks.

Finn deflates. "Thank you." 

Rose's face lights up with a smile. She steps out of the room.

Finn's phone then rings. "Hello?" He says.

"Finn?" It's Rey.

"Hey! How are you?" Finn questions.

"I'm... (Sigh) I'm all over the place right now."

"What's going on?"

Rey goes silent for a moment. "Luke found my family."

Finn's eyes go wide with excitement. "He did? Do you know where they are?"

"In Alderaan. In the Organa estates." Rey answer.

"Oh, that's... Just a couple hours drive out of town. Were you thinking of leaving tonight?"

"Yeah. I was. But, it might seem a little crazy, showing up after midnight, telling a whole family that their long lost daughter has come home."

"Good thinking." Finn says. "Listen. Why don't you come over again tonight? There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh! Well, Finn. I've just taken my bath and am getting ready for bed." Rey says.

 Finn cover his face, trying not to visualize Rey in a soapy bathtub. Blushing as he regains his composure. "Oh, well, it can wait 'til later then."

"Okay. Are you still coming with me to meet them? 'Cause the more I think about it, the more nervous I get."

"Yep. What's a good time to meet you?" 

"How about... 7? Would that be good?" Rey wonders.

"Yep. It's perfect. I'll see you then. Good night." Finn says.

"Okay, thanks. Good night. I love you!" Rey says before hanging up. She then stares at her phone, realizing that she just told Finn that she loves him.

Finn looks at his phone, the corners of his mouth turn up, forming a smile.

 

Finn pulls up outside of Rey's place and cuts the car off. Ben's car is nowhere to be found. Ever since word went out that Feds were looking for him, he wasted no time getting the fuck outta dodge.

Finn gets out of the car and approaches her front door. Before he knocks, he finds himself repeating Rey's last three words to him last night. 'I love you!' They go through his head, over and over again. And what's funny is, Finn wanted to talk to her about the kisses they've shared, hoping that it might lead to them being together. He's hoping. He's praying.

When Finn musters the courage to finally knock on her door, Rey opens it. 

"Hi!" She says.

"Hey!" He says back. "I hope I'm not too early."

"No, I figured you would be, so I just went on ahead and get dressed. Come in." Rey says.

"So listen, uh..." They both say at the same time. They chuckle nervously. 

"Well, um..." Finn says. "Why don't you go first?"

"I just wanted to say that... last night... when I told you I love you... I didn't mean to... say it like that."

Finn's mood almost immediately sours. Rey spots it.

"...Over the phone!" Rey emphasizes. "I didn't mean to say that over the phone."

The light in Finn's eyes that just spontaneously went out, came back immediately. "So, you meant it?"

"Yes. I love you, Finn." Rey wraps her arms around him and he holds her in kind. She buries her face into Finn's shoulder, taking in his amazing scent. "Now... I don't know where this could take us in the future right now. I don't wanna rush into anything. But, I've been wanting to say that to you for so long. I've wanted to hold you like this and make you see just how much I wanna be with you."

"Oh, I'm getting an idea. I love you, too, Rey. And, I don't wanna rush into anything either. So, let's just... We'll take our time. This doesn't have to be too serious just yet."

"We can. We will. I want this. I want us." Rey says as she faces him. She looks down at his lips, planting a long kiss that ends with a loud 'pop!' "I love you, Finn."

"I love you, too, Rey. Man, I love hearing you say that."

"Well, I love saying it!" Rey says, giggling on the brink of tears. "And I'm so happy that I have you now. And that you love me, too." She pecks his lips again before walking over to grab her keys, coat, & Pursue. "Oh! You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Finn blushes. "Well, Before we started talking about our feelings, I wanted to... talk about our kiss. Well, us kissing."

"Yeah?" Rey says with a playful tone. "And, what about us kissing?"

"Well, I was wondering if they meant anything. I was hoping that they meant something."

Rey looks away thoughtfully. "That's weird. I suddenly don't remember kissing you, Finn. Like, I have no memory of ever doing so. At all."

Finn doesn't know to either smile or frown. 'Surely, she's just messing with me.'

Rey then steps right back into Finn's space again. "Maybe you should remind me." She whispers. Finn smiles and leans forward. They've kissed plenty of times now. Passionately, at one point, but this one... This is a kiss of longing. Of yearning. Of loving. Finn and Rey now know where they with one another, and they're okay with it. But, the affection they have for one another can't be denied or ignored.

After another couple of seconds, they end their kiss with Rey moaning and licking her lips. She smiles while her eyes are still closed. "Oh. That's right. I remember now." Rey whispers. She opens her eyes, looking lovingly at Finn. "So, Finn, my love. What did it feel like? Did it feel real to you?"

"hmm-mmm!" Finn nods. 

"Good. It felt real to me, too." Rey then kisses Finn's right and left dimples. She then goes and opens the door and turns to look at Finn, who's still in a bit of a daze right now. 

But, when he doesn't see her, he turns to see her by the door. She holds out her hand, causing Finn to smile and take it with no hesitation. They walk out of Rey's place, hand in hand, as Rey pulls the door closed.

"So, I was also thinking." Finn says. "After we meet with the Fels, Can I maybe take you to dinner?"

Rey turns to look at Finn with a bright smile. "Like... on a date?"

"Yeah. I know that this is a rare occasion, getting to meet your family for the first time. But, Whatever happens today, I'm thinking that a decent meal with a friendly face can't hurt."

"Sounds good. Where? Maz's?" Asks Rey.

"No. I was thinking of someplace different today." Finn sees Rey lost in thought. "Or we could go to Maz's. It's whatever you want. I'm flexible either way."

"Actually, I could go for Italian?" Rey suggests. "I haven't been to _Spada's_ in the longest."

" _Spada's_ it is." Finn says with a smile.

Rey smiles, resting her hand on top of Finn's on the armrest. "Thank you, Finn. And not just for coming with me."

Finn takes her hand into his. "It's never a problem." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. Rey smiles.

 

Finn and Rey arrive in Organa Estates to the sight of police vehicles and a bunch of people standing near the same house that Rey was told that her folks were living in.

Finn slows to a stop when the police stop him from coming any closer. He and Rey step out of Finn's car. "Officer? What's going on?"

"Sir, I need you and the lady to step back!" The Officer demands.

Finn whips out his badge, flashing it in front of the Officer. "Agent Storm, S.P.C.S." The Officer lowers his hands and steps aside, holding the police tape over their heads. 

Rey looks at him and gives him an impressed smile before walking over to the house.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asks Finn.

"Well, the couple who live here, were abducted yesterday." A female officer says.

Rey looks at Finn with Fear in her eyes.

Finn's heart hurts for her. He gives her a sympathetic look. "Do you have an idea why?"

"None. Only thing that was strange, was that while both Adults were taken, the child was left alone and unharmed."

"Child?"

"Their granddaughter. Aleece was found in their bathroom tube, screaming until she was red in the face."

"Who found her?" Finn questioned.

"Her Mother, Bethany." The female officer points over to a small group of people. "There she is with her boyfriend and brother."

Rey looks over at them and goes stiff. If this really is her family, then she's about to meet them in the worse way possible. 

Finn rest a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Do you want me to go over and talk to them?"

Rey takes a moment to think Before shaking her head. "No. No, I... I should be there with them. I need... I need to be there." 

Finn notices, taking her by the hand as they walk over to the family.

The girl, Bethany sits on the top step in front of her parents' house. She holds Aleece in her arms, red in the face as she cries. Sitting on either side of her are her brother and boyfriend.

"Fels? Are you the Fels?" Asks Finn.

"Yes?" One of the man says.

"I'm Agent Storm. I'm sorry to hear about what's happened. I was hoping if you could answer a few of my questions."

The man nods his head.

As they talk, Rey goes over to Bethany and kneels down by her. "How is she?"

Bethany looks up at her. "What?"

Rey nods over to her daughter, Aleece. "I heard about what happened. And I was just wondering how she was doing?"

Bethany takes a moment to compose herself. "Scared. Confused. Terrified."

"I am so sorry for all of this. If you'd like, I know someone who can help you and her get through this whole ordeal. And I want you to know that Agent Storm and his team will do everything in they can to bring your parents back. I promise you that."

"Thank you..." Bethany takes a real good look at Rey, almost as if she knows her from somewhere. "You... You look just like my dad. Who are you? Are you with the FBI or SPCS?"

"Umm... No, I'm not. I'm actually a lawyer and a long time friend of Agent Storm's."

"No, there's... there's more to it. Who are you? Please... Please tell me."

She looks over at Finn, who's already looking between her and Bethany. He looks nervously at Bethany, which doesn't help Rey in the slightest. Rey then turns to Bethany. "My name is Rey. And, I think... That I might be your big sister."

The looks on the faces of Bethany, her brother, Sol, and her boyfriend, Jaxon.

 

Back at the D'Qar building, Finn, Rey and her family all walk through the doors. 

"So, you're the one that mom and dad always talked about." Sol says.

"You know who I am?" Rey asks.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad mentioned that when they first got married, that they had a baby girl."

Rey wraps her arms around Finn's, excitedly.

"We just never thought that we would be meeting you. Much less, like this." Bethany says, keeping her daughter Aleece in her arms.

"Storm!!" Finn looks around to spot a very pissed off Holdo approaching him. "I don't know how you got perfect attendance since this is the second time you've been late."

"I apologize, Director. But, today I needed to..."

"I don't care to hear your ridiculous excuses, Storm!"

Behind Finn and the others, a tall man with long, black hair, matching Ben's height and built, walks into the D'Qar building, pulling out a gun. "Director?" He asks.

As Holdo rips into Fin, the rest of his team arrives to see the verbal tirade. And, Poe, being Poe, attempts to calm the situation.

"Director?" The man says again. 

And, again, no one notices him. Finally, unable to take being ignored he holds up the gun, pointing it at Finn. "DIRECTORRRR!!!!!!" That caught everyone's attention. Rey's eyes go wide. It IS Ben. "I heard you've been looking for me."

Finn, Poe, and all the other present Agents draw their guns, ordering Ben to draw his gun and to get down on the floor. He does as he's told.

Rey looks down at him, realizes what's really going on here. First, the disappearance of her parents and now Ben showing up HERE like this. Her eyes go killer Red. 'BEN! YOU BASTARD!' She then runs at Ben, screaming bloody murder. "What did you do, Ben?! What have you done?!" Finn catches her before she can do any harm to Ben. "What have you done?! What the fuck did you do?!"

"I found your family first." When he said that, everyone from Finn to Rose, all look at him, with terror creeping into their faces. "I did this for us." Ben says as he's put in hand cuffs and brought to his feet. "I love you, Rey."

Rey's eyes go from terrified to completely shocked.


	5. For every win, there is a loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stunt pulled by Ben will lead to a deadly conclusion. And, when the smoke clears, there will definitely be some heartbreak. But, the real question is... How will Rey and Finn go on from this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 5! Enjoy!

Ben sits, Staring at Poe as he tries to get him to talk. Behind the glass in the interrogation room, Finn, Rey, & Holdo all watch as Poe goes nowhere with Ben. All Ben does is just sit there, staring at Poe and occasionally up at the glass mirror. 

Rey, who's already standing with Finn's hands on her shoulders, squirms when she sees Ben's cold staring back at her. Despite knowing that Ben can't see her behind the glass, it feels as though he's looking right at her. He isn't smiling or frowning, but rather he looks like he's expecting something. Something from her? Maybe, but...

"Alright. This is pointless." Poe says after leaving the interrogation room. "He's refusing to talk to me. He only wants to speak with Rey."

Rey looks back at Ben with a look of disgust in her eyes.

Finn, sensing this, says "Well, what if we bring his folks here? Seeing them might cause him to..."

"No. That's not going to work." Walking through the door with Snap behind her is Jaina. "The Solos aren't exactly a tight knit family. Me and my own twin brother don't even see each other more than maybe once every few months. Seeing mom and dad could only make things worse."

"Yeah, she's probably right." Poe says. "If we had more time, I'm sure me and Snap would be able to get him to talk, but unfortunately, with a family's life on the line, we can't risk wasting anymore time waiting for Ben to open up." Poe sighs deeply. "If he's willing to talk to Rey, and that's really the only opinion we have, then... I'd say we take it... If Rey's comfortable with it, of course."

Holdo looks over at Rey. "I understand that you and Solo had a relationship not to long ago." She approaches Rey and Finn. Finn watches her warily. "It's obvious he still loves you. I realize that this isn't an ideal situation, but by using that, you can help save your parents, Rey."

Rey looks up at Holdo in surprise.

"Yes, I'm also fully aware of your situation, Ms. Fel." Holdo says. "You'll won't just be saving a family. You'll be saving your own."

Snap looks between Rey and Ben. "Poe, what do you say we get started?"

"What?" Asks Poe. "What're you talking about?"

"It's not right, asking Rey to do this. She was recently another woman who was assaulted by Ben in there. If he thinks it's alright to treat women so poorly, It's only fair that we repay him in kind." 

"Maybe we should give Rey a chance to get him talk." Poe says.

"We shouldn't put Rey in that situation." Snap says.

"Maybe you should just ask Rey." Rey says out loud. She exhales deeply. "I'll do it."

Snap goes to protest, but Holdo silences him. "Very good. Let's get started."

Without another word, Snap leaves the room while Poe and Jaina stand in the back of the room. Rey turns to look at Finn, taking his left hand into her own. "It's the only way."

"I know. Just...Don't let Ben get in your head." Finn warns.

"Honey, please. I've had to work with guys worse than Ben before. I can handle myself just fine." Rey squeezes his hand in reassurance. Finn nods and squeezes back.

Finn whispers in her ear. "Remember. Just keep talking about your parents. Ben's gonna try to distract you. But, don't let him get to you. Just keep the conversation on Mon & Jag."

Rey nods with a faint smile.

"As soon as your ready, Ms. Fel." Holdo says impatiently. 

Rey lets Finn's hand go and she takes a moment to get herself mentally prepared to deal with Ben. As soon as she nods to Finn, he opens the door, allowing her to be in the same room as her old 'boyfriend', Ben Solo.

 

"Oh. Rey, there you are! I've been waiting for you." Ben says. Rey takes a seat in front of him. "How are you?"

"Fine." Rey at without even looking at him. "You said that if I came in here, you'd tell me where my parents are."

"You look very beautiful today." Ben says with a smile.

"Where are the Fels, Ben?" Rey asks.

"How's your jaw? I'm sorry that I was so rough. I was just worried about you." Ben says.

"Ben." Rey says, annoyed already.

"I just want you to know..." Ben leans forward in his chair. "...That I don't hate you, Rey. We've been together for 6 months. You've been a friend and more to me, and that'll keep me going until we can work things out."

"Where are Mon & Jagged Fel, Ben?" Rey questions.

"Oh, right. With you, it's always about _your_ family." Ben leans back in his chair. He then stares at the ceiling and goes silent.

Everyone watches Ben. not sure of what to do about his asinine behavior.

Finally, after a minute, Rey frowns and closes her eyes, massaging the bridge of her nose. "Okay. So, what do you want, Ben?" Ben opens his eyes, looking at her. "What is it going to take for you to talk to me?"

"I wouldn't mind a 'thank you.'" Ben says like he's hurt.

"A 'thank you' for what?" Rey asks.

Ben leans forward again. "I found your parents first. Long before you and your new boy toy ever get anyway near them. They're alive and in one peace, but that'll cease to be true, unless you start showing me and a little more appreciation." Rey just stares at Ben, not sure if she should laugh at his ridiculous statement or marvel over his complete and utter disregard of threating to harm innocent people. Whatever the end result, Rey is just... Dumbfounded. "So, can I get some acknowledgement or shall we just continue enjoy the comfortable silence?"

"You know, Ben? You are right. You did find my family before your Uncle or Finn could. I'm grateful. Thank you." Rey tries to fake a smile.

Ben shakes his head. "That's no good enough. I want it in writing and on record. Make me that promise, and then we can talk."

"I promise you, Ben. Now, can we please..."

"Aww... Sure thing." Ben says.

"Finally." Holdo says.

"Okay. So, here's the layout. I hired a man named 'Terex' to track down your family and he's keeping them safe until I can go back for them." Ben says.

"'Terex'?" Poe says.

"Poe?" Finn asks. "Who is he?"

"That's the same lowlife that we missed Christmas for. 'Small timer' doesn't even begin to describe him!"

"Dameron, you and the rest of your team need to get ready to move." Holdo says.

"Holdo, you don't think he'll tell us the truth, do you?" Asks Finn.

"He's a man in love and obsessed with the center of attention, Storm. And he knows if he lies to Rey, he'll lose her and he'll never see her again. I'll personally see to that."

Without another word, Poe and Finn leave out to prepare for the retrieval effort, while Holdo and Jaina watch and listen in closely.

 

After receiving the detailed instructions given to the team by Ben, The team takes off to investigate the meeting place: A diner of all places. It's mostly empty, except for the employees, The Fels, and Terex himself, of course. All sitting about each of the booths with Terex standing with a shotgun over his shoulder with the Fels right in front of him, on their knees, bound in rope. 

The team exits the vehicle with Ben in cuffs.

"So, what now?" Asks Slip.

"Now, these two will take me over to Terex and make the switch." Ben says, sounding very annoyed.

Slip notices Ben's tone. "Y'know, it's funny how you left out exactly what happens to you once the switch is made. I really hope you don't think you're just gonna walk away from us, now, _do you_?"

"What's more important to you, _Slip_? One more bad guy in jail or a family reunited with their long lost Daughter?"

Poe and Snap approaches the door, While Slip steps back behind the vehicles.

Just before Poe can open the first doors, Terex stops him.

"This is how it works. Only one of your team gets to walk in here and get the Fels... and maybe some of the employees out too. And if you do as I say, no one will get shot."

"Alright." Says Poe. Poe signals for Snap to step back while he removes his gear.

"No, No!" Says Terex. "Not you! I don't want you in here anywhere near me. But, I'll take..." Terex takes a moment to look over the whole team. "...You!" He points at Finn. "You get to be the hero today."

"Hey, hold on..." Says Poe.

"Oh, Hold on." Terex says mockingly. "I think you've already forgotten who has a shotgun & hostages! Do not make me repeat myself."

Finn holsters his gun and walks towards Terex.

"You don't need the gun. Leave it!" Finn does as Terex says and takes off his holster. He then goes over to Ben and walks him towards the front doors.

 

Inside, Terex lowers the shotgun, eyes staring at Finn. Watching every single move he makes.

Finn steps inside and stops. "Okay. Here we are. Now, let the hostages go."

"In a minute. First, I wanna know you're name." Terex says. 

Finn goes to ask him why he wants to know his name, but decides against it. Not wanting to antagonize Terex any further. "Storm."

"Storm?" Asks Terex. "Storm... What? Is that a nickname? First name? Last name?"

"Last name." Answers Finn.

"Ah! Okay. S0, then... What's your first name, Storm?"

"Agent." Finn says.

Terex goes to say something, but busts out into laughter. "Oh! That's nice!" He struggles to recompose himself. "Oh, that's funny! Never woulda guessed Feds could be so funny!"

Finn never takes his eyes off of the shotgun. While Ben rolls _his_ eyes.

Terex's own eyes turn serious again. "Okay. Now, one more time..." Terex pumps his rifle and aims it at Mon Mothma's head, intending on blowing it off if Finn wants to continue to be a smart ass.

"Finn." Terex lowers it back down. "Agent Finn Storm."

"Agent Finn Storm. Alright then." Terex forces Jagged & Mon up onto their feet and pushes them towards Finn. While Finn undoes Ben's cuffs and walks over to Terex. 

Finn gestures for the Fels to walk out before him, so then Finn can cover them if he needs to.

Outside the diner, kneeling just under one of the window, Slip lifts his head up and through the window, noticing Ben and Terex whispering to one another.

"Hey." Says Finn, breaking up Ben & Terex's conversation. "What about them?" Gesturing to the employees.

Terex looks over at Finn, pouting his lips. "The employees will stay in here until we are out of here. Don't sweat it, Agent Storm. You came here to save their lives after all."

Finn turns his back on Ben & Terex. Terex then quickly raises the shotgun to Finn's back.

Slip, acting quickly grabs Finn by the arm, pulling out of the diner and onto the concentrate. Slip goes for his gun, but it's too late. Terex pulls the trigger and Slip is shot in the chest, putting him down. Finn, dazed from falling, looks over to see his childhood friend, lying on his back, blood covering his chest.

Terex walks towards Finn, with the intent to kill him. But, Finn, acting from the adrenaline, grabs Slip's pistol and firing at Terex, hitting him several times. Finn opens his eyes to see Terex laying dead and Ben standing there in shock with his hands raised above his head. Finn looks down at the gun in his hand and realizes that he pointing his gun at Ben.

Poe goes to check on Slip, while Jessika and Snap go to apprehend Ben.

Finn looks down at the gun in his hands and back up at the dead body of Terex and then over at Slip. In a moment of grief, Finn drops the gun. Rose runs over trying to talk to Finn, but he doesn't see her. He can't hear her.

Everything is spinning out of control in Finn's head right now. He just Witnessed the death of his best friend. Someone he's known since he was 6 years old. And what's worse, he had just done the one thing that he was ready to do yet for this time: He had taken a life. That's when it became real for Finn.

It had yet even registered to Finn that people are alive because of what he did. All he could see what the thing that was right in front of him: Death.

 

Back at the D'Qar building, Finn is lost in his own head, but when he hears people crying, he knows that it's the Fels reuniting after 18 hours apart. He only looks up to see Rey looking over at the Fels, not knowing what to say or do in that moment. Until Bethany walks over to her, holding out a hand for her older sister. Rey takes it and walks over to them, introducing herself to them.

Eyes well up in her parents' eyes and they embrace her, crying with joy. Rey herself seems so overwhelmed by it all that she struggles to stay on her feet. Finn gives her a small smile.

"You should go over there." Poe says.

Finn looks up at his friend, but then tries to hide his eyes from him. "What?"

"Right now, this is the happiest moment in Rey's life. She's finally back with her family. And, I'm sure that there's nothing she'd like better than to share this moment with the man she loves."

Finn gives him a half smirk. "I... don't wanna ruin the moment. Let them have it. Besides, now's not a good time for me."

Poe shakes his head as he looks down. "I'm sorry about Slip. He was a good guy."

"Better Friend." Says Finn. "So... What happens to Ben?"

"He'll be prosecuted for his role in this. As well as old of his past offenses and assaults."

"Probably not the best time, but... Between today and last night, You saved all of lives today, Finn. You should be proud of that. And, if I were you, I'd be spending this time with my girl. You do what you feel is best, but, In times like these, it can't hurt having her nearby."

Finn nods. Poe pats him on the shoulder before walking over to Jaina. 

Finn looks over at all the others: Rey & the Fels, Rose, Jessika, Snap, and Holdo and notices that no one is looking at him. Since, he doesn't want to deal with anymore for today, he decides to call it a night and step away quietly, leaving out of the office and walking over to the elevators. With a sigh, he presses the button to the first floor and watches his friends go about their business as the elevator doors close.


	6. You were here all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has gone quiet and no one can seem to pull him out of his depression. Not even Rey, it seems. But, that won't stop Rey from trying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WILL be the for-real ending to this story. Here's the final part! Please enjoy!

Rey stands with her back to the wall, waiting with the other Fels for any news from Finn's team. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't worried. Not so much for her parents, but for Finn. He's only been doing this job for barely two days. But the thought of him going out to save people that he doesn't even know, to reunite a family that was put in this whole fix because her crazy ex-boyfriend is crazy. AND to make sure that Rey finally gets to meet the family who left her, really makes her appreciate him so much more as she thinks about it.

"Rey?" Rey looks down to see Aleece, Bethany's daughter, looking up at her. 

Rey kneels down, smiling. "Hello, Sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Aleece says that in the way only little kids do. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Rey questions.

"Is it true what you told my mummy?" Aleece asks.

"Is what true?" Rey wonders.

"That you're her sister?"

"Yes. It's true. And I am." Rey says.

"I've never see you before." Aleece says.

"Well, I've... only just found out who my family is." Rey says. "You see, I don't know my mum and dad when I was a little girl."

"You didn't have a mummy and Daddy?" 

"No, sweetheart. I didn't."

"You were all lone?" Aleece asks.

Rey nods. "Yeah. All alone."

Aleece shakes her head. "That's not right."

Rey giggles. "No. It's not." 

"Did you have any friends?" Aleece asks.

"I have one, yes. In fact, my friend is out looking for your grandmother and grandfather." Rey says.

"You mean that guy you came to our house with?"

"Hmm-mmm."

"He's cute!" 

"Yes. Yes, he is." Rey laughs.

"Is he like... your boyfriend?"

"What do you know about having a boyfriend?"

"I've seen my mummy with Jaxon. You and Agent Storm act just like they do." Aleece say nodding her head, like she's reemphasizing every single word she says.

Rey can't help but laugh. Now, why would a 6 year old be interested in things like that? 'Kids are like sponges. They soak up everything.'

"Well, I hope you are apart of my family, Auntie Rey." Aleece says, smiling. Rey's heart melts when Aleece says that. "I like you. You're so nice."

"And you're so sweet." Rey says. "I can't wait to get to know you."

"We could play games on my iPad or listen to music on my phone!"

"Yours?" Rey asks.

"She means 'My iPad' & 'my phone'."

Aleece playfully rolls her eyes. Rey laughs so loudly, she has to cover her mouth. But, then she looks up to see Ben in handcuffs, being carried off to the holding cells by Jess & Snap. They both look really somber.' Rey notices. Poe walks over to the Director's office, not even looking at Rey. Rose goes over to her desk, trying to stop herself from crying, and Finn... Rey looks around. 'Where's Finn?'

Rey gets up to her feet and searches around frantically for the man she loves. She doesn't see him! She can't see him! Then it hits her. 'Is that way everybody was looking so sad? Did something happen to Finn?' She goes over a hundred different scenarios in her head. None of them ends up good.

Rey feels the hot stinging of tears as se begins to freak out. She's about to have a meltdown... 

Until she sees Finn standing out in the hallway, over by the elevators. Relived, she runs over to him, giving a tight hug around his neck. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Finn isn't talking. He only gestures that he's fine... Physically, anyway. "Finn, what is it?" Finn doesn't utter a single word. "Finn, please. Talk to me. What happened?"

Finn takes in a deep breath, looking like he's about to break down too. "Slip didn't make it."

Rey covers her mouth as her vision is blurred by tears. "Oh, my God! No!" Rey moans as she starts to sob. Finn goes over and holds her close. "Wh... Why? What happened out there, Finn?"

"Ben lead us into a trap. Apparently, he tried to have me killed. Slip pulled me out of the way and took the hit himself. He was dead before he even hit the ground."

Rey raises a hand and caresses Finn's cheek. "Oh, My God. Oh, Baby." Rey leans towards Finn's cheek and kisses him. Rey wraps her arms around him, letting his own warm body warm her. She looks up at him, noticing that he's trembling.

She then leans her head so that she can see his face from a better angle. "There's something else." It wasn't a question. "What else aren't you telling me, Finn?"

"But..." Finn says. "We did it. We brought you're parents back."

Rey looks at Finn, with tears still blurring her vision. She wipes her eyes and moves hair out of her face. Finn then leads her over by the lounge area to see Mon Mothma-Fel & Jagged Fel, sitting there, trying to comfort each other. Rey stands there like she's frozen. For so long, she's wander who her parents were. What they looked like and even what they did. And up 'till this point, she's only seen the faces of her folks in pictures last night. But... Here they were. Alive, in the flesh, and right here.

Before Rey can do anything, Bethany, Aleece, Sol, & Jaxon all go running over to Mon & Jagged, embracing them while they all cry happily. Rey smiles, but still doesn't move, not knowing if she should go over to them or leave and give them some space. But, before to long, Bethany turns to look at her, a look of a small smile slowly spreading across her face.

Just earlier that day, when Rey told Bethany that she was the cause of Bethany's parents being kidnapped, Bethany looked confused.  Not knowing if whether to blame Rey for this or just feel sorry for a sister that she always sort of knew about (She did mention that she knew Rey existed, at least). But, now... Bethany is smiling at her.

Bethany then gets to her feet and walks slowly towards Rey. Rey, still not sure what she should do, takes a small step away from her. Bethany then comes closer and... holds out her hand. Rey looks at her hand before nodding that same bright smile that Rey was told that she had. After a couple of seconds, hesitating, Rey takes her by the hand, and let's her lead her over to the Fel Family.

"Mom? Dad?" Bethany says. Mon & Jagged look up at their daughter. "I have someone here who'd like to meet you."

Mon & Jagged then look over at Rey. Rey seems so nervous. Poor thing looks like she's about to start crying again. Mon and Jagged then get to their feet, looking at Rey as if they recognize her.

Mon then holds her hands close to Rey's face, on the verge of sobbing, she asks... "What's your name, Honey?"

Rey begins to cry. "Mr. & Mrs. Fel." She lets a few tears roll down her cheek. "I'm your daughter, Rey."

Mon and Jagged both begin to cry, embracing their first born Daughter after so many years of not seeing her.

"Oh! Oh, my Baby!" Mon says sobbing.

"Rey?" Jagged asks. "Rey?! My Baby girl?!" Jagged then breaks down right along with Mon. The rest of the Fel Family then gathers around her in a group hug.

Rey is so overwhelmed by all this, that she actually goes weak at the knees.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Aleece says, getting everyone's attention. "This is my Auntie Rey?"

"Yes! Yes, it is, Baby!" Mon says, nodding her head.

"Yay!" Aleece shouts, causing the others to laugh. "I'm so happy!"

"We all are, Sweetie!" Jagged says.

Rey then looks around, hoping to introduce them _properly_ to Finn. But, just like before, she doesn't see him.

"Mummy, Can we bring Auntie Rey with us?" Aleece questions.

"We sure can... If Auntie Rey would like us to?" Bethany looks over at Rey, who seems distracted.

"Auntie Rey?" Aleece asks, shaking her hand to get her attention.

Rey looks down at her niece. "Huh?"

"Come on! We're ready to go home!"

"Oh! Uh... I'll come with you. But, first I wanna go find my friend real quick, okay?"

"Okay!" Aleece smiles.

Rey rests her hand on her mother's shoulder. "I won't be long." Mon nods.

 

Rose sits at her desk, trying to concentrate on filling out a report, but can't stop herself from crying.

"Excuse me, Agent Tico?" Rose looks up to see Rey stand near her desk. "Have you seen Finn anywhere?"

Rose gets to her feet. "I know you. You're Rey, aren't you?"

"Yes." Rey gets her a friendly smile. "Yes, I am."

Rose wants to hate her but can't bring herself to be mean to her. "I don't know if you know this, but Finn and I just lost our friend, Slip today."

"I know. He was my friend, too."

"Well..." Rose looks around the office. "If he's not in here, then he's probably up in Poe's office. It's just up the stairs over there." Rose directs Rey's eyes over to the stairs.

"Thanks, Agent Tico." Rey goes towards the stairs.

"Rose." She corrects Rey.

Rey turns. "I'm sorry?"

"My name... It's Rose." Rose looks at Rey with a sad smile. "Finn's a good guy. I hope you realize that."

"I do, Ag... Rose. I do. I've just gotta find him." Rey runs up the stairs after waving at Rose. Rose looks down thoughtfully before returning to work.

 

"Poe?" Rey says as she enters his office. "Have you seen Finn? I haven't been able to find him anywhere."

Poe suddenly looks worried. "Well, he's... not in here."

"Oh, where could he be?" Rey worries.

"Here. I'll call him." Poe dials Finn's number and holds his phone up to his ear. "It went straight to voicemail."

Rey tries calling him on her phone. Same thing. Straight to voicemail. "Oh, Finn. Where are you?"

Poe gets to his feet and walks over to Rey. "He might by at Maz's, but I honestly thought he was with you."

"Okay. Then I'll check with her. Thanks Poe." Rey says as she heads out the door. Poe looks after her with a troubled look on his face.

 

After getting in touch with Maz and informing her of what happened, she tells Rey that she has no idea where Finn could be. He hasn't been at her house today or even by the bar. Although, if she hears anything from him, she promises Rey that she'll let her know.

Now, Rey's starting to get really upset. Finn doesn't often shut down when he's sad. Much less, disappear without telling her or Maz. Why? Why is Finn acting like this? Why can't anyone reach him? And Why has he left her? Finn's always been there for her. It doesn't make any sense for him to just duck out like this...

'Wait!' Rey thinks back. 'I remember... there was a time where Finn has acted exactly like this... 

...When his and Maz's parents died...'

 

Finn was 22 years old when he heard that his mother and father had died in a home invasion. Whoever tried to steal from the Storms didn't realize that there were people in the house... Or they didn't care. All she could remember Finn telling her was that the sound of gunshots had woken him up. It was a on a Monday night: December 8, 2014. The same day he graduated on back in December 2017. 

That must've been a bittersweet day for Finn. There he was, on the verge of becoming a Federal Agent for the S.P.C.S. on December 8, the three year anniversary of the day he lost his parents, and he has to live with the fact that he would have two very different memories on that particular day. And, now he just lost someone who was a brother to him. Not _like_ a brother. But, a brotherhood so strong, it didn't matter if they shared the same blood. Finn makes it a habit to keep his ;family' close to him at all times. But, suffering this loss, may have actually broken him...

'No! Finn's stronger than that! He is! Because he doesn't have to be deal with this alone! He has me now!' Rey then goes to the one place she's sure she'll find Finn.

At Kyber temple cemetery. 

 

She pulls up to the area where Finn's parents were buried and... Sure enough, there he is. Rey smiles as she leaves out of her car, running to him like he was in desperate need. "Finn?"

"I heard that you guys were looking for me." Finn says without even looking at her.

"I looked all over. Everywhere I could think to find you." Rey's face turns angry. "Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"I wanted to be alone." Finn says coldly. 

"Well, you don't have to be." Rey reminds him. "I'm here." Rey goes to hug Finn from behind, but Finn simply steps away from her. Rey's eyes go wide. "Why? Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I can't handle that right now." Finn sounds frustrated.

"Finn, I'm just..."

"Rey!" Finn yells, silencing her. "I..." His breathing is labored. "I killed somebody, Rey! It was the same man who killed Slip. The same one who tried to kill me."

Rey feels her heart breaking for him. She tries again to get close even to touch him, but like before he doesn't allow her to. "Finn, you were just trying to..."

"I was scared." Finn admits. "He saw that he was going to kill me, so I shot back at him." Finn's hands begin to shake. "Looking at the two of them... Reminded me of... Of..."

"Lionel & Jaleesa."

Finn nods. "Yeah. My dad and my mom."

Rey tries again to get close to Finn, but this time, he lets her. She holds him close from behind. Planting a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, Finn..."

Finn hangs his head in sadness. Finn then walks over to his car.

"Finn?" Rey asks.

"I'm going home." Finn says.

"Well, let me go with you." 

"No. I'm... I need to work this out on my own."

"Finn, no. You don't have to." Rey swears. "Finn, I love you. And I wanna be with you. And you shouldn't be alone right now." Rey approaches him slowly. "I just... I just wanna stay with you. Finn, you've shown me that I am worth so much more than I ever thought I could. You've made me so happy with the things you do and... It's more than anyone has ever done for me."

''Rey? What are you telling me?"

Rey walks over to Finn with tears and a smile as bright as the summer sun on her face. She then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm saying that you've always been there for me. Now, I'm asking you to please let me be here for you." She kisses him again. Finn returns her affections in full.

But, soon ends their kiss. Rey wants to keep kissing him, but he doesn't let her. "I can't." Tears stream down his face as Finn runs over to his car.

"No! Finn, please! Please! Don't go!" Rey calls out. She watches as Finn pulls out of the parking lot, speeding away, leaving her alone with her tears.

 

Over the next two weeks, Rey has really come to learn a lot about her family. Her Father, Jagged was a War veteran in the Jakku War while her mother, Mon Mothma was a successful District Attorney before eventually going to serve Coruscant as a state Senator. Her Sister, Bethany works as a fashion designer who fell for her boyfriend, Jaxon, who serves as a police Detective (Rey needs to remind herself to ask Bethany how that happened, but anyway.) Finally, the youngest of the three, Sol, is currently in college, studying to become a surgitech. All in all, she realizes that she comes from pretty good stock. It's nice to know that she wasn't born because of her parents' inability to use protection, but, rather, they couldn't keep her due to Jagged off fighting in the war in Jakku, them struggling financial, and being stuck in a stressed Marriage. None of that had anything to do with her. Sure, it upsets her that she was placed in the foster system and had to grow up with a family while they stayed together and had two other children. But, hopefully, enough time will pass where the three of them can move pass that and work on becoming a complete family. A brighter future together. Yeah. Rey can officially say that she's getting everything she wanted. Except... 'Finn!'

 

Late one Friday evening, Rey arrives outside of Finn's house, calling his cell, hoping that he'll finally give up and let her in. Ever since Slip died, Finn has pushed everyone away, including Rey and Maz! He just spends his days, drowning himself in his work, and then straight back to an empty house. Day after day. 'No! This is not okay!' Rey thinks to herself. 'Finn and I, we love each other. We decided that we would work on us, but now... I don't know if we're going to survive this... No! I'm not giving up! And I'm not leaving this time until you open the door and talk to me! I love you too much, Finn, to just let you go. I may have made some mistakes when it came to other men, but never with you! Please, Finn! Please, don't give up on us! Please, just... Please just let me in.'

After the fourth try, Finn finally answers the phone. _'Rey! This has to stop!'_

"No, Finn!" Rey says. "Listen to me, please! I... I never thought that I was good enough. That I didn't deserve you, Finn. I mean, why would you want me? I was just a nobody who didn't have a family... Or even a last name to call my own. I was pissed off at the world. Not giving a damn if it wanted me or not! But, then, I met you. Oh, Finn, you were just so nice to me and I just pushed you away. Not knowing or wanting to know what it was like to have someone care about me. But, you won't go away. You wouldn't stop. And, after so many times I told you to stay away, I just... gave up. I just accepted that you were just always gonna hang around me. But, over time, I came to look at you as a friend and love you as such. But, before too long, I wanted you to be mine. My boyfriend, my lover, my man. But, when I started to think that you wouldn't want me or at some point I would just lose you, and that scared me so much. So, I just kept me distance. You'd just stay my friend until you just went away. But, you never did. In fact, you became so much more than just a friend. You became my family. And, I knew... I _knew_ that I couldn't make it without you. And I didn't want to."

Rey can hear Finn breathing over the phone and even though she can't see him, she knows that he's just taking it all in.

_'You never told me any of this before.'_ Finn says at last.

"I was too afraid to. Telling you how I felt would somehow ruin who you and I were to each other. So, I just kept myself quiet while I pretended that I wasn't in love with you." Rey looks up, seeing Finn standing in his doorway.

Rey then cuts off her car engine and gets out of the car.

 

Rey runs up to Finn, holding her hands out like she's surrendering. "But, now... So much has happened. I found my family. And I'm on my way to learning more about them and where I fit into all of that. But, something else happened too. I came too close to lose the one person that has mattered to me the most for so long. You, Finn. You are everything that I wanted. Someone to love me. Someone to be there for me. Someone who pushed me to be better than I am right now." Finn's eyes well up with tears. "All this time, I've been trying to mold people into my dream man. But, all this time, the man of my dreams has been right here in front of me." Rey then holds her arms out for Finn to hold her. "I'm all yours, Baby."

Finn then looks away.

Suddenly, Rey's heart clenches. She then begins cry tears of sorrow, not joy. "No!" She whispers. "Is it too late?" her arms begin to drop down to her sides. "Did I already lose you?"

Finn finally looks back up at her. And, after a deep sigh, he pulls her in for a long, passionate, kiss. Rey gasps in surprise but soon enough, loses herself in his warm, juicy, soft, and oh, so, luscious lips. This has got to be the best kiss she's ever had. Even better than the one they shared back at Rey's house.

When they stop to breath, Finn whispers... "You talk... way too much. But, I'm happy that you feel the same way I do." They kiss again. "I'm sorry, Rey." He kisses her lips again. "I'm so sorry!"

"Keep kissing me, baby! Keep it coming!" Rey almost screams.

 

Finn carries Rey into his dark bedroom, still kissing her lips and neck as he lays her on her back. If it wasn't already hot in here, Rey would swear that it was the two of them that caused the heat to rise. He goes to take off his shirt while she throws her right off of her shoulders. Rey gets up to her knees, and helps Finn remove his tank top. Rey's breathing is thick with lust as she caresses Finn's well sculpted abs and biceps. 

Finn resumes kissing her lips, the passion never let up for a second. Finn then works his way down to her neck, kissing, licking, and finally sucking on it.

Rey moans. "Finn, tell me you want me." She whispers. "You want me."

"I want you." Finn swears.

Rey then unhooks her bra, throwing it carelessly across the room. Rey pulls wraps her arms around Finn's shoulders, pulling him down on top of her on the bed. Feeling Rey's nipples on his chest, causing Finn to grunt as he gets hard and hard with every passing second. Rey, feeling him between her thighs, gets to undo his belt. Finn gets up to his knees, loosening his belt and pulls his pants down. 

Rey reaches inside of Finn's underwear, massaging his hard dick with a smile of desire on her face. Finn throws his head back as he groans. "Oh..." She says. "Is this all for me?" 

Finn's eyes flutter as he moans. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Rey lowers Finn's drawers and wraps her lips around his length. As much and as often as Finn has visualized having sex with Rey, he would've never imagined her on her knees, with her lips wrapped around him. He wasn't complaining, needless to say. He just didn't know that this is what he always wanted.

"Lay down on your back while I suck your dick." Finn does as he's told. Finally, ditching his jeans and underwear.

Rey, feeling like she has on too many clothes, goes to work taking off her leggings. Seeing her struggling, Finn helps her out of them and out of her panties. Rey massaging his dick and fondles his 'package' while moaning in utter delight.

"Rey, why don't you put your pussy in my face?" Finn asks.

"Mmm-mmm!" Rey says, shaking her head. "I can't see your face with my pussy smothering you." Rey lays across his chest while kissing his lips lovingly,  while jerking him off. They both moan into each other's mouths as their lips and tongues do their familiar dance.

While Rey enjoys kissing Finn's lips, she can't keep her mouth away from his dick from much longer. Rey wraps her tongue around Finn's dick, from up and down it to all around it. She can't get enough of her man's chocolate dick.

Finn's moaning reaches new volumes as he looks for something to do with his hands. He looks over to see that Rey has her legs wide open and he decided to rub and finger her. At first, Rey doesn't respond. But, as Finn plays with her pretty pink center, he finds that Rey responds pleasantly when he massages her clit in a certain way. Before too long, he figures out what Rey likes as she moans loudly and mumbles "HMM-MMM!"

"Ohh! You're getting wet, baby!" Finn says.

"It's 'cause you makin me wet, Sexy!" Rey says before resuming her servicing of the chocolate lollypop.

"Oh! When can I put it in, Babe?" Finn wonders.

"Now!" Rey declares.

"Now?" Finn asks.

Rey then attacks his lips, kissing him like she was dying of thirst and his mouth had water. 

Finn, then flips them over and he lies on top of her. He goes to put himself inside of her but, stops. Teasing her was something he thinks he might enjoy doing with her. "Tell me what you want, Baby. Say what you want."

Rey places her hands on Finn's face, pulling him down for a kiss, but Finn is still teasing her.

"Say 'Please, Finn, put your dick inside of me'." Finn whispers.

"Please, Finn. Put your dick inside of me." Rey whispers back. "Please. I want you to fuck me. I wanna feel you inside of me. Please, put it inside of me! Please..."

Finn puts his dick inside of her and begins to drill her center.

"This is so hot." Rey pulls Finn down for a kiss. "You taste so good." Se kisses him again, moaning as he pumps her a little harder. "Oh, Baby! I need you. I need you." Rey's hands go from his shoulders down to his ass. She squeezes it as Finn rides her. 

Rey once again finds herself lost in Finn's lips as he works her. Rey's left hand is still on his ass while her right is wrapped lazily around the back of his neck. Finn still can't believe this! He's actually making love with Rey. And, while he never planned on tonight happening at all, he won't back down as long as Rey wants him.

"I..." Rey moans. "I want... I want you to kiss my pussy. Give her some lovin', Sexy. Get it." Finn pulls himself out of her and goes down on her. Rey's eyes roll to the back of her head as Finn French kisses her lovely pussy. Rey moans and grabs onto the bed's head board, bracing herself as she nears her climax. Rey then grabs Finn's head and grinds her pussy all over his face. Moaning reaching new volumes as she goes... 

Rey struggles to catch her breath as she comes down from her organism. "I wanna ride you. I wanna... I wanna fuck that dick! Come here! Come here, baby." Rey pulls Finn back up for another kiss.

 

Rey straddles Finn's hips as she rides him into the night, running her fingers up and down his chest and screaming his name.

"Oh! You feel so good, Rey!" Finn grunts. "Working that dick, baby!" Rey leans down to kiss him, but soon picks up her pace when he's hit her spot. "Oh, God! Oh, Rey!"

Rey looks down at Finn and smiles. "You look so sexy, baby. I love watching you sweat. Come for me. I want you to come."

Finn groans in pleasure. "Okay, baby. Then fuck me, use that pussy. Make me come."

"Want me to make you come?" Rey asks. "Huh? You want me to work you up and get you to bust one out for me?... Use my pussy and fucking make you come?" Rey continues grinding her hips until she gets closer and closer to coming again herself.  

"Oh, Yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, Fuck!" Rey again picks up the pace as she and Finn near their organism. Rey is feeling good and is so damn close. She ain't stopping for nothing.

Finn grunts as he comes first, and Rey is right behind him as she climaxes a second tonight. Both of their bodies spent and carried in sweat, Rey collapses on top of Finn, once again, losing herself in his lips.

 

"Y'know, we never did have dinner like we said we would." Finn mentions. He lies under the covers of his bed with Rey resting her head against his cheek, and caresses his stomach with her hand and fingers.

"Well, a lot has happened." Rey tells him. She then looks up at him. "Ask me out again." She whispers.

Finn looks down at her. "I'll ask you again tomorrow."

"No!" Rey protests. "Ask me out again right now." Finn chuckles. "I'm serious, babe! You know what I'll say."

"That's why I'm waiting 'till tomorrow." Finn says.

"Finn! Come on. Stop playing with me." Rey goes to get out of bed, but Finn stops her.

"Okay! Okay. Rey, can I take you out for _Spada's_ tomorrow night?" Finn asks.

"Yes. I'd love that." Rey says, smiling brightly. She kisses a final time that night.

"Awesome! Good night!" Finn says.

"Good night." Rey says back.

Rey rolls over on to her right side, smiling as Finn wraps an arm around her. Rey runs her fingers over Finn's arms as he gives in to sleep. She soon falls asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Share your thoughts!


End file.
